The Will of The Hanyou Book 10
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves, abandoning Saeka and their unborn child he doesn't know about. As they set out in search of him, they uncover some startling secrets from Saeka's past and a terrifying motive behind Sesshomaru's departure. He's heading North.
1. The Need for Loved Ones

The Will of The Hanyou

Book 10

(Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own Saeka, Saaya, Sakura and whomever else you don't recognize)

The Need For Loved Ones

It was raining. But it was sunny outside. In Saeka's mind and world however, it was storming and raging and she was uncovered and barraged by sleet and hail: her sadness and grief in disguise.

" I can't believe he left." She whispered to Kagome, sitting beside her at the lakeshore. " He never even found out that—"

She broke off mid-sentence and started to cry again. " Why? Why did he do this?" she sobbed. " He knows better than that! He's the one and only thing that kept me going after he saved me from my father!"

Kagome felt she could nothing more than to hug her, knowing words couldn't describe the incredible pain Saeka was feeling right now. " I know." She said. " I could tell how much you loved him. If only he had waited a little longer, and found out…he might have stayed." She whispered the last part. Saeka stared grimly at the surface of the lake. " I can't believe this." She mumbled.

" And what's worse, we can't go looking for him." Kagome said. " I know Sesshomaru, too. He always means what he says. He just might leave Japan forever if you go searching for him."

" He wouldn't lose me. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth. Heck, I'd follow him to hell and back." She said. She suddenly made a cramped noise and clutched her stomach with both arms, gritting her teeth. She was resisting the urge to vomit again. She took a deep breath and swallowed a few times. Then she sighed. " I've never gotten morning sickness like this before." She said wonderingly. " I wonder what brought this sudden change on."

" Who knows." Kagome murmured. She leaned back and sighed unhappily.

" I just don't get it." Saeka whispered. " Whatever gave him the idea I was unhappy with him? My life had never been better."

" I understand. Does Saaya know her father's gone?" Kagome asked gently.

" No. I haven't seen her. Like him, she wanders off a lot. But she never ups and leaves like he did."

As they were talking, InuYasha came up behind them with Sakura in tow.

" Hey." He said quietly. " Saeka, any ideas yet?"

" Not a one. I'm trying to figure out why he thought he was the cause of all of this." She replied. InuYasha furrowed his brow. " This doesn't seem right. I know for a fact he loves you, Saeka. You're the only thing he's ever strived to protect as much as he did you. In fact, you're probably the only thing he _ever_ protected, besides Rin and Jaken, I mean. But the two of them are gone."

Suddenly, Saeka's head shot up. " Maybe he's going to the continent to look for Rin." She said.

" No, he said he'll only leave Japan if we try to find him." Kagome pointed out. " He'll keep his word, too. I'm sure of it."

" If he only knew that…that I'm…." she broke off again and buried her head in her arms. " How could he do this to me?" she muttered.

InuYasha frowned. " You know, I think we should go after him. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little concerned. This isn't like him. He never runs away from anything."

" How?" Kagome asked. " We have no way of following efficiently. Besides that, Saeka's pregnant. She can't travel long distances up to a certain point."

" Oh yeah. But he shouldn't be that hard to find. I know his scent well enough by now." InuYasha grumbled.

" He's sure to have disguised himself." Saeka sighed. " Don't underestimate him. He took down my father after all and that's not easy to do." Saeka said.

" But didn't Kassenah take him out?" Kagome said. Saeka's eyes lit up all of a sudden. " Kassenah! It can open portals to other places! Maybe it can take me to Sesshomaru and I can convince him to return!"

" Didn't Sesshomaru seal Kassenah shut with Steel Bee Wax?" InuYasha asked.

" Yes, but he managed to force it out of the sheath. That's how I got us to the world of the dead so he could visit the grave of his father. It's still in Kaede's hut beneath the floorboards!"

" Awesome!" Kagome exclaimed. She jumped up and scooped Sakura into her arms. " Let's go!" she called. They hurried to catch up with her.

" Lady Kaede!" Kagome cried, bursting through the door. Kaede appeared startled and her eyes snapped up. " What is it, child?" she asked wearily. Kagome stepped aside to let Saeka through. The healer made straight for the floorboards beneath her pallet and tilted a loose one up. Instantly, she gasped and covered her mouth. " No! NO! Oh my god!" she exclaimed in frustration. She slammed the board back down and pinched the bridge of her nose. " I don't believe it! He wasn't kidding!" she groaned.

" What is it?" Kagome said concernedly.

" He's taken Kassenah. He predicted this, he's serious this time." She moaned.

" Great. That idiot." InuYasha grumbled, balling his fists. " How could he be so stupid?"

" And now of all times." Kagome said, glancing at Saeka. " If he'd only found out, he might have at least waited until it was born."

Saeka sighed gloomily. " I just don't get it." She murmured. She turned to Kaede. " Lady Kaede, where is the letter he left me?"

" I placed it beside thy bed." She replied. Saeka turned and sure enough, her letter from Sesshomaru was sitting there. She leaned over, picked it up and got to her feet. Instantly, she moaned and shook her head. " Dizzy." She muttered. Taking the letter, she stumbled out of the cabin and shut the door behind her.

" InuYasha, I'm worried." Kagome said.

" Why?"

" In the letter, he explained that he wanted her to find someone new and start over. How could he fathom that she'd agree with him? She'll never find someone new because the only one for her is him. He's the only one besides your father who ever cared about her. As far as she can remember anyway."

" Yeah, I know. Looks like we'll be busy in the upcoming days." InuYasha grumbled. Kagome looked at him questioningly. " What do you mean?"

" Before I got into details, we'll have to send a message to Sango and Miroku. We'll need their help for this. We may even want to find Kohaku and Rin."

" Are you saying we're going after him?" Kagome exclaimed, shocked. He nodded grimly. " Yeah. I don't care what he says. We'll find him and clear his mind of his delusions once and for all. I don't know where he got that stupid idea that this all happened because he and Saeka were together and that she'd be happier without him, but one thing's for sure, we've got to get him to see the light. Saeka needs him. Especially now."

Kagome nodded. " Right. We'll find Sesshomaru, if it's the last thing we do. We all need him." She whispered. InuYasha looked at her strangely. " Huh?"

" InuYasha, over the years, I've come to see Sesshomaru as sort of a brother to me. Even though he may not realize it, we're all his family now. Think about it, hasn't he been alone for much of his life?"

InuYasha glanced at the ground. " Yeah, I guess so. I know he and our father weren't always on the best of terms, but I know nothing about his mother."

" That's just it. He's had no family until Saeka came into his life. He had you, but you two hated each other. Saeka is the one thing that made all of our lives that much better. She's done nothing but help us for almost nine years and it's time we did something for her in her time of great need."

InuYasha smiled determinedly. " I suppose you're right. She got Sesshomaru to lighten up a bit."

Kagome smiled at him. " Let's get to writing those letters. They need to reach Sango and Miroku before it's too late. We can use Kirura."

Saeka sat by the lakeshore, waiting for Saaya to arrive and scanned Sesshomaru's letter for any hints other than what he'd revealed. So far, she'd found nothing except that he was very poetic when he wanted to be and that he still felt a deep connection with her. She'd only seen him a couple of days ago. Before she'd left him to return to the village, he had had a strange look in his eyes, she recalled. But she'd thought nothing of it. After all, all the time that they spent together usually had at least one strange thing happen in it, so she'd grown used to that sort of thing. But now as she thought of it, it chilled her to the bone and she instinctively placed her hand on her stomach without even realizing it. Every time she thought of the developing life form inside her, she started to cry, knowing that he had no idea of it and had left that way, believing his presence to be a bad thing.

" Damn." She hissed. " Why now? Why couldn't he have at least waited until it was time?"

With that, she pulled her knees up and buried her head in her upraised arms, sobbing quietly.

The next nine months were going to be torture.

Saaya emerged from the trees, Naraku close behind her. She had been gone for some time, helping him determine whether he was recovered enough to face InuYasha. Judging by how sore she was, she figured he was ready.

As she poked her head out of the bushes, she caught her breath in her throat when she saw her mother sitting by the lake, studying a scroll. There were tears running down her face and falling onto the paper. Concerned, she motioned for Naraku to stay put and carefully made her way over.

" Mom?" she said tentatively. Saeka jumped and looked up at her.

" Saaya. Oh, Saaya!" she cried, leaping up and embracing her daughter. Saaya hugged her back and waited for her mother's sobbing to subside. When it finally did, Saeka let her go and quickly apologized. " I'm sorry honey, I'm just, a little down." She murmured.

" Mom, what happened? What's that scroll?"

She pointed to the scroll lying on the ground, having snapped back into a cylinder. Saeka glanced at it and sighed. " Saaya, there's something I should tell you." She said.

" Can you tell me later? I have to ask dad something." She said. Saeka made a weird noise and covered her eyes. " That's what I need to tell you." She whispered.

" Did something happen to dad?" Saaya asked, voice bordering on panic. Saeka nodded.  
" Where is he?" Saaya exclaimed.

" Saaya. Your father left." Saeka murmured.

" When will he be back?"

" He won't."

" What do you mean, mom?" Saaya said. Saeka turned around. " I mean, he's left us. He took off. He went to face life. He's…gone." Saeka said, voice breaking again. On the word, 'gone', she broke and collapsed on the ground. She held up the scroll. " He left this for me! He never even found out about what I needed to tell him!" Saeka cried.

" Tell him what?" Saaya whispered, trying to keep calm. Saeka turned to look at her, a small weak smile on her pale face. " You're going to be a big sister, Saaya." She murmured. Saaya gasped. " You're pregnant?" she gasped. Saeka nodded. " Yes, but he left before I had a chance to tell him." She choked out. " I don't know if we'll ever see him again. Once he sets his mind to something, he follows it through."

" No." Saaya whispered. She closed her eyes, forbidding the tears that she knew were coming. Then, she raised her head to the heavens.

" _How could you?_" she screamed as loudly as she possibly could.

Over in the trees, Naraku, waiting patiently for Saaya and wondering what Saeka was fussing over, jumped a mile at the sound of Saaya's scream and without thinking about it, dashed out of his hiding place and hurried over to her. " Saaya, what's wrong?" he demanded.

Instantly, as they both stared at him, stunned, he knew he'd made a grave mistake.

Saeka's face went stony and she glared at him with eyes fit to stab.

" Naraku." She growled. He backed away cautiously. " Wait, Saeka, please. I heard what happened. You have to trust me." He said quietly. She stood up, eyes flickering. " Sesshomaru was right. You are still alive. Not for much longer, though." She said, clacking her claws together. Saaya stepped between them.

" Mom, please. He's been here for days. You have to give him a chance." She pleaded. Saeka seemed skeptical and unmoved. " Saaya, I understand how you felt, but—" she stopped as the rebound of her own words came back to her from the night Sesshomaru killed him.

_I have not forgotten. I have forgiven._

Her hands shook visibly at her sides, and then she sighed. " I cannot kill you." She whispered. She turned away. " I don't think I'd have the energy to, anyway."

" What do you mean?" he asked. She gave him a calm evil eye.

" Sesshomaru left me." She managed to get out. He gasped slightly. " He left you?"

Saeka nodded once. " He said all of our bad luck was his fault. But why am I telling you all of this? I don't need convincing as much as InuYasha and Kagome will." She warned him. He chuckled once. " It's funny, Kagome and Lady Kaede already know I'm alive." He said. Saeka didn't move. " Somehow, I'm not surprised." She sighed again and started toward the cabin. Naraku glanced at Saaya and she shrugged.

" What are you going to do?" he asked.

" I don't know. I'm still in shock, so I'll probably need you to stay later." She mumbled, turning slowly to face the water.

_Dad,_ she thought. _How could you do this to mom? How could you do this to me, and my new brother or sister? How could you do this us? _

Naraku, having forgotten his own parents many, many year's prior, didn't know what it was like to go through what Saaya was experiencing. He wasn't sure what to say to her, so he said nothing. She sat down beside the water and he followed suit, taking a seat beside her. " I'm sorry about this, Saaya." He said quietly. She bowed her head, her white bangs covering her eyes. " It isn't your fault. Dad was probably mad at me because I loved you: his supposed worst enemy. If that were true, then my only option would be to tell you to leave. But I just can't do that."

Again, he was at a loss for words. But around Saaya, this was normal. She often made him speechless just by glancing in his direction. He hummed and looked out over the surface of the water, contemplating.

" Are you all going to go and look for him?" he asked.

" Possibly. But there's the wolf demon tribe to worry about. If we leave, that'll leave the village with no protection and Koga wants out village more than anything. Also, I noticed that Kisho escaped, but he's nothing to worry about. I suppose the worst that could happen is they could follow us. Then maybe they'd leave everyone else alone." She suggested, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them thoughtfully. Her ponytail blew slightly in the breeze.

Naraku tentatively reached his hand out and gently fingered her ponytail, noticing how smooth her hair was. He ran his fingers delicately through it, also noting how few tangles there were. He saw her head droop as her body relaxed from the hypnotic feel of it and he smiled slightly. She sighed. " That feels surprisingly good." She murmured. He continued to brush through her hair and thought about the approaching confrontation between himself and InuYasha. He was sure Saeka would alert everyone and they'd be out to kill him in minutes. He knew that only InuYasha and Kagome remained of the original group he'd fought with almost nine years ago. He wasn't sure where Sango and the monk where, but he wasn't too concerned. If he could only convince InuYasha that he had changed, then he wouldn't have to worry about them for some time. In any case, InuYasha was his biggest worry because of the Tetsuaiga. He knew what the Wind Scar could do. He'd been hit with one before and it wasn't pleasant.

As he was thinking, the tie holding her hair back snapped suddenly and he yanked his hand away in shock. She groaned and reached behind her head, removing the string that had been her taut tie. " Dang it, this was my favorite one, too." She grumbled. He watched as her pure white hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. It was longer than he'd first thought. She sighed irritably and reverted back to her position. In his view, she looked a lot like her mother would only with white hair instead of a shade from black.

" Stupid hair tie." She grumbled. He smiled lopsidedly and resumed weaving through her hair. It was even softer without the tie. Once again, he felt her tension slowly ease away with the soothing rhythm of his fingers in her hair.

" Naraku?" she murmured.

" Yes?"

She gazed up at him; her emerald eyes sparkling " Thanks." She said. She placed her head back on her upraised arms and closed her eyes.

He sighed and looked out over the water.

_I never want to go back._

A/N: The next book is up. Mind you, this might be the last one in the series. But I'm actually working on another book that will follow this one if it's the last called The First Legacy. I'll leave you to decide what it's about. You should probably remember. And Silentmoondemon, I want you to promise not to kill me at the end of the series. You probably won't like it. I have my dreamcatcher you know!


	2. Saeka's Hypothesis

Saeka's Hypothesis

Sesshomaru jammed the Tokijjin into the rocky ground and sighed heavily. Making sure no one was watching, he sunk to the ground, exhausted. He wasn't sure he had the energy to go on at present. He'd been running nonstop for almost a day. The only interesting thing that had happened, while running along a ledge, he'd accidentally scattered a caravan passing by, knocking one man over the edge and unintentionally crushing a wagon as he whizzed past. He muttered a 'whoops' as he got out of their sight and hurried away before they could determine what he had been. Even so, a demon of his stature could tire and he couldn't count himself an exception. This didn't help the fact that a lone moth demon had attacked him from out of nowhere. Now, while he was immune to poison of all sorts, harboring a particularly dangerous type in his own body, it did make him slightly nauseous if used in rapid and large doses. Now, he felt exactly so: nauseous. This moth demon had been one powerful demon, but was no match for him nonetheless. Therefore, the battle itself, no matter how brief, had been slightly boring.

He glanced around. Bits and pieces of his late-adversary lay scattered around him on the ground. His Tokijjin was tarnished with the creature's blood and down and he reeked of poison. Now he was glad for once Saeka wasn't with him. She'd have swooned and passed out from the horrible toxins. Sesshomaru was only used to them because it was partly in his blood. Also, he had a lot of poison in his body that had at one point made him sick quite frequently, but he gradually became accustomed to the toxin and grew to use it to his advantage.

He straightened up with a groan and sheathed the sword after burning the filth from it. He glanced at his hands. They were dyed greenish from the moth poison residue. He'd have to wash somewhere if he wished to keep traveling. He glanced back in the direction of the village, many miles away. For the briefest moment, his thoughts were burdened with his beloved companion. He thought about what he knew he was doing to her, especially after all they'd been through. But he knew it was for the best. She was safer this way.

With a sigh of dejection, he stepped over the remnants of the moth demon and continued on his way.

Kagome tied the message around Kirura's neck and scratched her ears fondly. " Take this to Sango, and be very quick." She instructed. Kirura growled in agreement and took off into the sunny sky. Kagome sighed and made her way back into the cabin where everyone was waiting.

" It's on its way." She announced. Saeka, who was seated on the floor and still studying Sesshomaru's letter, glanced up briefly. " How long should it take?" she asked.

" About a day, depending on how fast Kirura flies." Kagome replied. "That cat was anxious to see her mother. Hope she makes it in time."

" I hope they get here before he gets too far away." Saeka said quietly. She sighed. She was tempted to tell them that their once greatest nemesis was sitting outside by the lake, but she knew that she had to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Besides, it wouldn't do her good to worry unnecessarily. She only had to think of the growing life form within her to keep her from doing anything rash. It was all that was keeping her going. It was all that would keep her hopeful. She knew they were on a strict time limit if she were to go with them. She was sure it wouldn't take the full nine months she required to find him, but even so, it wasn't good to travel while caring for both your own life and one that still needed time. And even if it did take the full nine months or so, it was even worse to travel feudal territory with a newborn baby, and somewhat of a half-demon one at that. Bandits would attack them, and demons and humans who hated each other would be after her for their lives. If she traveled with the others, she stood a much better chance than she would alone, but she didn't want to risk their lives.

" Kirura can fly very fast." Kagome said. " She'll make it to the southern coast by evening. Then, Sango and Miroku will be on their way by midnight and reach here by noon the following day."

" Are you sure they'll come?" InuYasha asked.

" Of course. They know how close Saeka and Sesshomaru were. They'll want to help in any way they can."

Saeka sighed and rolled up the scroll, cradling it in her lap for comfort. Besides Saaya, it was the only thing she had left of him. Unnoticed, a tear slowly slid down her face and fell onto the tan parchment. Kagome however noticed this and she frowned worriedly. " Saeka, are you okay?" she asked. Saeka gave her a blank look and got up. She went over to her sleeping pallet and put the scroll back beneath it. " I have some work to do." She said quietly. She turned to InuYasha and Kagome. " And I also need to let you guys in on something."

" What?" InuYasha asked.

" Well," Saeka said, folding her arms behind her back. " You have to promise to leave Tetsuaiga in the cabin, as what I'm going to show you will not threaten you in any way."

" Fine." InuYasha grumbled. Saeka wasn't done yet. " And, you have to listen to me when I tell you something. You can't just tune me out."

" I get it. What is it?" he snapped.

" Follow me." She instructed. She led them to the door.

" This had better be good." He growled.

" InuYasha," Kagome reprimanded. " Be nice."

As she led them down to the lake, InuYasha spotted who was sitting at the shore and froze.

" What the hell?" he exclaimed. " _Naraku!_"

At the sound of his name, Naraku and Saaya turned around. Saaya instantly jumped up in front of him protectively. " InuYasha, I'm warning you!" she snarled. InuYasha flexed his claws menacingly. " Saaya, get out of the way." He grumbled.

" Kagome?" Saeka said to the priestess.

" InuYasha, SIT!"

_Thud!_

" Agh, why I oughta—" he mumbled, getting up shakily. He glared at Kagome. " What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

" InuYasha, we'd like to have a chance to explain this to you if you'll sit still." She snapped.

" It'd better be good. He's got five minutes to give me a good reason as to why he's here and hanging around with Saaya."

Saaya sat back down and looked at the calm figure seated beside her. Naraku looked from her to InuYasha and got to his feet without a word. He bowed his head. " Hello, InuYasha." He said quietly.

" Just what the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha grimaced. Naraku looked at him, eyes blank and expressionless. InuYasha was a bit taken aback. " If you're here for the jewel, we destroyed it long ago." He announced.

" I know. I felt it happen." Naraku said. " I'm glad you did, actually."

" Wait, Huh?"

" Please, allow me to explain." Naraku pleaded gently.

" You got three minutes."

" Obviously, I am the same Naraku who caused so much misery to you and your friends so many years ago. True, you had thought you destroyed me and even I believed it, until I woke up on some distant shore. All of my previous powers are gone and there are only a few shreds of demonic power still keeping me a half-demon. I was revived by Tenseiga and returned here."

" Yeah. Sesshomaru. He brought you back." InuYasha snapped. " But why'd you come here?"

" I came back for one reason." He murmured. He glanced at Saaya. " I came back for her." He said.

" Well, you sure as heck ain't having her!" InuYasha yelled.

" I can well understand that. It's taken a long time to get here, now. I want you to understand, that I beg your forgiveness for all I've done to you."

" And what makes you think you'll get it?"

" InuYasha," Saeka said. " If we forgive him, he might help us find Sesshomaru. We'll need all the help we can get. Sesshomaru won't easily be found and you know that."

InuYasha glowered from her to his ex-enemy, or so Naraku claimed. He searched his face for any sign of trickery. He folded his arms and growled.

" Either you're telling the truth, or you're one hell of a liar." He grumbled. Naraku nodded once. " You were right with the first one. I am truly no longer your enemy. I wish to help in any way I can."

Saaya smiled at him thankfully. " You'll help us find dad?" she said. He glanced down at her. " Yes. I'll help." He replied. " After all, he brought me back to life. I'm in debt to him."

InuYasha crossed his arms. " All right. So you've been here, how long?"

" Lost track. A while, though."

" And you haven't tried to hurt Saaya, _my niece, _in any way?" he said, emphasizing her relation to him.

" I wouldn't think of such." He said truthfully. He looked at her again.

" Hmm. I'm still not happy with it. If you do _anything_ sneaky, I'll kill you." He threatened. Saaya jumped up, suddenly frightened. But he raised his hand toward her. " I'll protect her with my life." He said. InuYasha sighed heavily and looked at Kagome. " I still don't like him." He grumbled.

" InuYasha, I've known he was here far longer than you have. He convinced me, and that's hard to do, even for him. Trust him." She said. InuYasha looked at him once more. He searched his face for any sign of treachery, but found none. Finally, he closed his eyes. " All right. You can help us. We'll permit you to remain around Saaya, but _never_ alone!" he yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. " InuYasha, I hope you aren't practicing for when Sakura gets a boyfriend." She grumbled. He made a face and whirled on her. " Hell no! It's just that her own father ditched her and I'm only trying to protect Saaya!"

" Dad didn't, _ditch_ me! He was guilt-ridden!" Saaya yelled.

" For as long as I've known him, Sesshomaru has never let guilt get the best of him! I don't think anything makes him feel like that!"

" Lady Kagome, please?" Saeka said.

" InuYasha, SIT! SIT! SIT!"

_THUD!!!_

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. " How could you say such a thing?" she snapped. InuYasha heaved himself to his feet and growled at her.

Naraku glanced at Saaya who motioned with her head to the left.

_Come on,_ she mouthed. He nodded. While InuYasha and Kagome argued, they both quietly snuck away to let this blow over. Saeka nodded and turned back to the cabin to start preparing for the journey. She looked up at she sky as she went and sighed.

" Sesshomaru? Where are you?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru lay against a rock inside a small crevice in the cliff wall, recovering from the moth demon poison. It had affected him more violently than he'd anticipated and rendered him paralyzed until further notice. It was a strange poison. He was completely numb from the chest down. He sighed irritably and stared out at the world around him. He was on a mountain face a few miles north of the village. He didn't know why he'd headed north. Maybe because it was cooler and he secretly preferred the cold weather to the warm. As much as he hated to admit, he was a bit rusty to his nomad lifestyle he'd given up in order to have Saeka in his life. It had been hard adjusting, but if he could do it one way, he could reverse it just as easily.

He groaned as he shifted positions and sighed again when he realized moving was pointless. He was stuck until his blood took care of the poison. He wasn't concerned with dying or becoming something else with an odd variety of poison. He was too strong for that. What he was concerned about was his current vulnerability. He was virtually unable to move. He could still summon his light whips, but they couldn't take down another moth demon if one should stumble upon him. If a demon of that stature came along, he was in trouble. Fortunately, he'd found Kaede's store of badger scent that Miharu had used when she'd run away and had inhaled some of that. Now he understood why Kaede was the only one who used it. Nausea wasn't fun.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed halfway and he felt a terrible tug on his heart.

" Saeka." He whispered. He wanted so badly to go back to her, but it was far too late. By now, he hoped, she'd have moved on and forgotten about him. Perhaps, she'd found someone new and if that was the case, he was glad for her. It gave her a chance at a normal life. Maybe, there was even a slim chance that she could have a normal child with no chances of death for it. The demon blood in it if so would be almost eliminated and gradually, it would break down until nothing remained.

He actually felt a pang of slight jealousy. He wasn't real sure about someone else taking his place in her life. He knew that since the day he'd asked her for permission to court her, there would always exist between them a bond that could neither be explained, nor broken. Yet here he was, breaking it.

" Damn paradox." He grumbled.

His mood brightened slightly when he realized he could feel his right leg.

" Not too much longer."

Naraku and Saaya slowly made their way through the forest until they could no longer hear InuYasha's voice. Naraku wanted some time with Saaya to discuss the further plan of action for finding Sesshomaru. Also, he had a funny feeling that they wouldn't get much time to themselves in the upcoming future. He glanced over at her walking beside him. She still hadn't retrieved a new tie for her hair, so it continued to hang down. But she didn't seem to notice. He knew that from the back when it was like this, she resembled her father and hated being mistaken for him. But when she kept it up, she was a dead ringer for Saeka.

" Saaya?" he said. She looked at him. " Hmm?"

" Where do you think your father went?"

Saaya looked at the ground thoughtfully. " I don't know. He never spoke much of his life he met mom. She once told me he was a nomad. I suppose his blood calling was stronger over time."

" Well, there are only four places he could go." Naraku said.

" Where?"

" North, south, east or west." He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

" You're hilarious." She grumbled. She sighed. " I miss him already. He never even said goodbye to me."

He was shocked to see her eyes were shining. She was trying not to cry. He turned and gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair and willing for her to stay strong. She had to be. He understood the need to cry for some, but there were times when it was appropriate. Now, unfortunately, was not one of them.

" Don't cry, Saaya." He whispered. " We'll find him. I promise."

" Don't promise. Promises are made to be broken, Naraku."

Naraku understood her meaning. He couldn't remember a time when he'd seen a promise kept fully, without some sub benefit beneath it.

" I will keep this one, Saaya. We will find him."

" I know. But now, just please, don't say anything." She murmured.

" What should I do?" he asked.

" Just what you're doing now." She replied. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

Saeka helped Kaede prepare supplies for the journey through Japan in search of Sesshomaru. InuYasha and Kagome were struggling with Sakura over what she could bring while she argued with them in fluent English over what she couldn't bring. It had been well over a day since the message had been sent by now and Sango and Miroku had arrived and were discussing the situation with each other, all the while resisting sleep. Rona was sitting around not far from them, watching them intently.

Saeka was slowly putting everything together with movements that molasses moving uphill could outrace. Kaede noticed this.

" He can't have gotten too far, Saeka." Kaede said. " He isn't _that_ fast. Do ye have any idea where he might be going, now?"

Saeka paused in mid packing of some of her medicinal herbs. She stared off into space a moment and then looked at her. " I only know of a couple of places he might have gone to. One of them is rather remote, but it's a possibility."

" What are they?" Kaede asked.

" The first is where his family has resided for generations, in a mountain range far to the west. He might have gone there. The second, and this is the least logical, he might have gone…north."

" Why north, child?"

" The northern domain is actually supposed to be mine." She said. Everyone's heads shot up at this. " What?" InuYasha exclaimed. Saeka turned and nodded. " Yes. Originally, I would have been a female demon lord of the northern domain. But, my father killed my mother and the others and banished me after the Great Dog Demon saved me. Technically, I'm ruler of those lands." She said, resuming her packing.

" Woah, so you think he might be going there to avenge what happened to you?" Miroku said. Saeka didn't realize he was talking to her until Kaede gently nudged her. " Oh, sorry, I'm not used to hearing your voice, Miroku." Saeka said apologetically. He nodded and smiled. " That's quite all right, it's good to see you too." He said.

" To answer your question, Miroku, he might. But it's likelier that he returned to his family's dwelling in the mountains."

" How come I never found out about this dwelling place?" InuYasha snapped.

" Apparently, Sesshomaru doesn't think too highly of it. He told me about it once before and he seemed to view it with distaste. For all we know, he's heading in the opposite direction altogether. But he doesn't just wander aimlessly. He always has some purpose on mind, wherever he travels and he's sure to be heading to a specific place. The northern domains and his western dwelling are the most logical places for him to go to." She explained. She finished her packing and pulled the strings on her rucksack taut and tied them. She turned to them again.

" If he's heading north, then he'll try to find out information on the Dragon Clan." She said.

" The Dragon Clan?" Kagome stated. " Is that your family?"

" I'm the only surviving blood member. There are no true blood members left." Saeka said sadly. " They were all wiped out almost a thousand years ago, by an ancient emperor from the continent. He and his men drove my family far to the north and then, several years later, killed the majority of them. Only my father and a few others survived. But the others were hunted down for their skins and teeth. My father was the last remaining member of the Dragon Clan and he sought to survive somehow. When he met my mother, Lady Saaya, whom my daughter is named for, he realized this could be his only chance. He somehow managed to win her heart. You all know what happened from there."

The last part was said in a whisper as she turned around dejectedly.

" He killed your mother because you were a girl instead of a boy." Kagome murmured. Sango looked at Miroku with a sad expression and he bowed his head.

" Yeah. But that's not the only thing about the north that's different." Saeka said. They all stared at her. Saeka turned around again. " You see, my mother was an extremely powerful sage of the highest order. That's why I'm not a true half-demon. Lady Saaya lived in a small abbey in the mountains outside the region of the Dragon Clan. Apparently, my father knew of this abbey and when he learned that my mother had already had me, he destroyed the abbey looking for her, never knowing that she was on her way to find him. He got back just in time, or so it goes."

" So what's all this got to do with Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demanded.

" My point is, a sage or two might have survived my father's attack on them. Sesshomaru might be going to find the abbey and see if he can discover anything about my family. If the sages are still alive, he'll find them. Sages live much longer than humans because their power acts as life force and lasts longer than an ordinary human body. They'll remember everything."

" Why would he do this?" Sango asked.

" He may be trying to take over the Northern Lands." Saeka said gravely.

A/N: I came up with like the best middle plot for this story. I have a feeling this may be the last book. So be prepared to say goodbye to Saeka, Sakura, Rona, Botan and whoever else I created who does in fact belong to me. I'm sure some of you knew of Saeka's heritage and that she's a dragon demon, or half-demon. See, there was a lot of important information in the second book that many of you may remember, and some might have to go back. It's important that you know about Saeka's heritage. She technically is the lady of the Northern lands here. I hope you all like this. As I write more of this and another fic I'm working on, I hope you'll forgive me for doing what I'm gonna do.


	3. The First Clue

The First Clue

That night, Saeka snuck outside to the lake for some private time. She couldn't get any with everyone else, no matter how much she loved them. Besides, knowing that Sesshomaru commonly traveled at night, being out completely alone, she felt closer to him than ever.

She sighed as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her nausea was beginning to go away, but the pain she felt still hadn't vanished. Sesshomaru had left her only three things. A new future, his memory and a gnawing pain deep inside her shattered heart. His letter had stated that he hoped she would find a better life and a new companion with him gone. How could he be so foolish?

She clicked her teeth together angrily. She was so mad, she felt her fangs lengthening. She knew that getting mad would only transform her into a dragon and that wouldn't be good for the baby. She shouldn't do that too often, or her baby would be born a dragon. Just the fact that it was half dragon, half dog mixed its genetics around. However, only she knew this because it spent the first nine months or so of its life sharing her body. She knew everything it knew and she was sure that this time, she'd be more careful. Miharu and Saaya had both turned out fine, and Saaya still had a true form she hadn't unlocked yet. It was identical to Miharu's, but still too powerful for her still-frail body.

She gasped as she felt a different movement coming from her lower abdomen. It felt like a heartbeat. This was different. She sighed and shook her head. She'd had two children, yet this new one was confusing her greatly. It was like it wasn't the same as the other two. Something told her that this time it would be a boy. If so, then she knew Sesshomaru would be excited. Every man expected his first child to be a boy. Her father had been the worst example. This was only one reason she wanted Sesshomaru back so badly. He'd definitely want to know and this time, she may let him be there.

" Please," she whispered into the wind. " Please lead us to him."

As she listened to the breeze whistle gently past her ears, she heard someone coming out of the cabin and walk toward her. The steps were slow, careful, just like Sesshomaru's. For a second, she thought it was him, but when Miroku sat down beside her, she let loose the breath she'd been holding. She glanced at him. " Good evening, Miroku." She mumbled. He crossed his legs and laid his staff across his lap. " Saeka, are you all right?" he asked.

" Do I look all right?"

" Frankly, no. You look like you lost your best friend, so to speak." He said in a sad, cheerful sort of way. Saeka looked at him. " Why are you out here? Sango could get mad." She said in warning and reference. He chuckled. " You know what's funny, I sort of grew out of that old habit. Once I turned twenty-one, it sort of lost its appeal. That and the fact that I had a son."

" I see. Have you heard from Botan?"

" No. He sent us a letter, saying he'd reached the eastern hemisphere. I sent him a letter back, without Sango's knowledge, asking how Rin was and whether or not they found Kohaku."

" Did he reply?"

Miroku's face grew sad. " I hope Sesshomaru doesn't hear of this. Rin, sort of ran off on him. They found Kohaku. Dead." He mumbled. Saeka gasped and her hand went to her mouth in horror. " No! Kohaku was killed?" she exclaimed.

" Yes. He was attempting to be a slayer all on his own, with hardly any experience with the type of demon he was handling. It decapitated him. Rin was so distraught, her memories of him and everything else having returned, that she disappeared and he never saw her again. For all we know, she's heading back to Japan. She might be trying to return to Sesshomaru." He said, looking at Saeka.

" No. I can't believe this. Kohaku's dead. And Sango doesn't know?"

" No. To keep her from knowing for as long as possible, I've been answering her letters to him. She'll find out eventually, but I want that to be far in the future if possible. Maybe she'll find out if Rin ever returns." He said, looking up at the starry sky. " But that's one good reason that Sesshomaru's gone. He doesn't have to learn of that early on. But, if Rin finds him first, then this could get ugly. She'll tell him the whole story."

" She won't find him. He's gone back to hating humans. I'm sure that's why he left, because I needed to be around them. Bu I couldn't travel in the condition I was in when he changed everything around and chose to dwell among you. I was a target for demons and humans alike the way I was." She muttered. " I have to be extra careful with this one." She said. " Anything I do that has to do with my demonic energies could greatly alter its form. It could be born deformed, it could be a dragon youngling or a puppy, or it could even be dead from the combination. It was the same thing for Miharu and Saaya."

Miroku nodded understandingly. " I see. So you can't fight." He said.

" Right. If I fight, I could kill the baby. There are so many different things that could happen to it. I can't possibly name them all. It could even affect me."

" It must be confusing." Miroku pointed out. " Sango never had problems."

" I envy her." Saeka murmured. Miroku smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. " Saeka, just don't forget, we all care about you and we know how much Sesshomaru meant to you. I now know why, when I first heard Myoga say your name, it sounded so familiar." He said.

" Why?"

" I'd heard it being said by my father, many years ago. A young healer from the north was called in a few miles away to cure a sick child with dysentery."

Saeka gasped. " That little girl! Meiji! I remember her! She was one of my first patients."

" Yes. She was my distant cousin. You saved her life. I always remembered your name. I never thought I'd meet you personally. I wanted to thank you."

" Your welcome." Saeka said. He shook his head. " No, that isn't what I mean. I loved my cousin and even though she was always sickly, I never forgot that you healed her. Saying my thanks isn't nearly enough, Healer Saeka. I want to thank you now, by helping you find your companion. If you'll permit me to protect you for him, that will be enough payment for what you did for Meiji." He said gently. Saeka smiled. " Thank you, Miroku." She said tearfully.

At the crack of dawn, the group exited the cabin and started out. Saeka had flipped a coin and decided that their best bet was to head northward. She knew that Sesshomaru could be going to the west, but she couldn't afford to be choosey and doubt was a luxury she couldn't afford anymore, if she ever could to begin with. She wrapped one hand around her stomach sadly. Besides, she had other things to worry about as well.

" North then?" InuYasha said to her. She looked up and nodded slowly.

" I just hope I'm right." She murmured. He looked sadly at her. " Saeka, we'll find him. If I know him, which unfortunately I do, he still cares about you and probably won't have gone far."

" I trust you."

Kagome came up beside him and smiled at him. Sakura was walking alongside of them and looked up at her aunt. " Aunt Saeka?" she said in her newly developed vocabulary. " Where's uncle Sesshomaru?"

She'd finally gotten the pronunciation of his name correct. Saeka smiled at her.

" He's…gone on a journey." Saeka said gently. " We're going to follow him."

Sakura beamed. " I've never been on a journey before! This is just like the ones mommy and daddy went on when they were younger! I'm so excited!"

" You should be. Journeys are always fun." Saeka said. But she grimaced.

_Except when you're following the mate who doesn't love you anymore._

As they left the village, Saeka took a last look behind them as she felt another heartbeat inside her. Something different was happening. She hoped it was a good sign. She'd asked Kaede to pack a special cloak and she figured that now was the time to take it out. She turned to Kagome who was walking beside Kirura and Kirara who was carrying two small bags. One was hers. Kagome handed it to her and she opened the strings. She pulled the cloak out and tied the bag around her shoulder. She unfurled the midnight blue cloak and draped it around her neck and over her shoulders, fastening it with a special clasp just above her breast. This would both provide a protective cover and hide her developing pregnancy from enemies. The cloak reached her ankles and was full enough that nothing would be revealed. She'd have to keep it on the entire way, no matter what. Kagome knew what it was and she said nothing. InuYasha tried to ask, but she shushed him and told him she'd explain it later. He growled, but busied himself with keeping an eye on Naraku, walking beside Saaya who was dressed in a similar black cloak, this one simply for protection. Naraku, though benign now, was looking rather formidable as he kept a firm arm around her shoulders. It was clear he was willing to defend her, but InuYasha still didn't like him in such close proximity with his niece.

When they reached the rocky pass that ended the human population, InuYasha suddenly made a face and sneezed.

" Badger." He groaned. He pointed northward. " That has got to be him. Only Kaede has a badger scent as strong as that! UGH!"

" I guess this might be easier than I thought." Saeka said thoughtfully. Saaya hummed determinedly and looked at them all. " Let's go." She said.

" Right." Sango said. She was carrying Rona and her weapon on her back. She glanced at Miroku. " Come on."

As they left the view of the village behind, Saeka felt a sob catch in her throat. She knew that their time was shorting with every second they wasted and she didn't want it to happen out in the wilds. She wanted her baby to be born safe. But even if they didn't make it back in time, if in the very least Sesshomaru was with her, then that would work just as well.

She was always safe around him.

Sesshomaru, still stiff from his battle and the poison, braced his foot against the stony cliff to see if it would be a good launch. The cliff was easily forty feet high, so he'd have to jump to have a hope of getting past it. He sighed and braced. He pushed all of his strength into his legs and shoved off the ground into the air. To him, jumping was second nature, as was running. He easily reached the top of the cliff in a few seconds. He glanced back down where he'd started and then turned. What he saw made his eyes widen.

He was standing before a vast valley, completely bathed in an eerie mist. He could see only the tops of the peaks before him.

" Interesting." He murmured. Something about this place was drawing him in. He had to admit, he was curious. He cautiously started forward.

He was soon lost to sight in the thick mist.

A/N: This chapter was sort of boring to write. I've been gone all day with volleyball and staying after school for my ceramics project that has been giving me heck all week. Mom also dragged me to Kohl's for some 'springy' shopping. I can't STAND clothes shopping! UGH! Well, let me know how this is.


	4. The Hidden World Beneath The Earth

The Hidden World Beneath The Earth 

Sesshomaru gazed around him, trying to see through the dense fog. He'd been traveling virtually blind for several hours, relying on his senses of smell and hearing so as not to walk into things. He was getting frustrated. He had no idea where he was going and what he was doing in that valley anyway. However, he continued on, unperturbed.

He heard the telltale sound of a stream and picked his way through the mist toward it. He was oddly thirsty.

He found the stream by chance, having actually taken a step into it. He glanced down at the dark water swirling around his feet. He sighed and stepped out, kneeling down on the bank. He reached a hand in and gently moved it through the water. He brought some up in his cupped hand and looked at it. He grimaced. The water was dyed red and slimy, probably from sediment at the bottom. It was either that, or a battle had occurred recently. He let it slide back into the water and straightened, disgusted.

Right then, his sixth sense of danger started to spark and he whirled around, his claws at the ready. He could see nothing. He felt his heartbeat quicken in anticipation, something he couldn't mask like he could his emotions. There was something out there and it knew he was there. It was waiting for him to slip up and let his guard down. Well, whatever it was was in for a disappointment. He hadn't let his guard down since Miharu's funeral. He wasn't about to do so now. He found himself surprised that he was thinking of Miharu at a time like this. She was gone; there was no point in it. But then, she had been his first daughter, so he couldn't help but remember her. But he wouldn't let her memory get in the way of his battles. He'd only make a mistake.

Nothing charged at him from the dark mist, nothing made any more noises. He could see nothing coming toward him, and therefore saw no more reason for a battle stance. He hummed and turned around. It was time to be moving on.

As he picked his way along the jagged ground alongside the stream, he suddenly recalled Saeka's face for but an instant and accidentally zoned from reality, his thoughts a hundred miles away.

He didn't see it until he felt the agonizing pain of a blade slashing into his back.

Saeka stared around them absently. It was getting dark and they'd only been traveling a few hours. Winter was fast approaching and the daylight was dimming much more quickly than usual. She knew their only hope of catching up with him was to travel at night too, with a few people taking turns staying awake. Saeka knew that if she transformed, she'd be able to stay awake for days at a time. But she also knew that she was severely limited to time when it came to her true self. If she transformed too often, her baby would be warped. She certainly didn't want that. She was allowed to assume the dragon once or twice without too much risk, but any more than that could cause harm to the baby, so had to be careful.

Her plan with the nightly rotating guard was working so far. She, InuYasha, Kaede and Naraku were still awake. Kirura and Kirara were each carrying a couple of passengers. Kagome and Sango were back to back on Kirura, fast asleep. Saaya was asleep leaning on Miroku's shoulder. He seemed only half-asleep, his right hand gripping Kirara's fur and the left hand supporting Rona. InuYasha carried Sakura all the while throwing furious glances at Naraku walking several feet before them. Naraku's eyes had gone bright purple as night fell and had kept himself a good ways in front of them. Kaede had been informed prior of his strange ability to paralyze enemies and had therefore warned InuYasha not to startle him, lest he wind up unable to move until Naraku taught him how to throw the spell off. InuYasha hadn't been happy about this, but he didn't say anything. Now that Naraku and Saaya's relationship was blown, InuYasha and Saaya weren't on the best of terms. He seemed to be getting a little overprotective of her and she didn't appreciate it one bit. InuYasha didn't want to admit that he saw Naraku had changed greatly in the last nine years and being with Saaya had helped tremendously.

He glanced at the half-demon before him. Naraku seemed alert and tense as he scanned the dark ground, eerie purple eyes casting a strange glow in the darkness. At one point, he turned around to make sure he hadn't gotten too far ahead of them. Rona had been awake and had seen his eyes. It had terrified her to the point of crying. He had hurriedly turned back around and hadn't made the same move since. Every now and then, someone in the group would deliberately make a noise to let him know they were still there so he wouldn't turn around again. It was usually Kaede or Saaya.

Saeka glanced at InuYasha and then her daughter, asleep on Kirara, a peaceful expression on her face. She was glad that InuYasha cared about his niece, but Saaya was old enough to make her own decisions, and she knew that Saaya knew it. Saeka had long accepted that Saaya loved Naraku and vice versa and that nothing she said or did could change it. She'd just have to accept it.

" Hey Saeka." InuYasha said quietly. She blinked twice and looked at him.

" Hmm?"

" What'cha thinking about?" he asked casually. Saeka looked at the rocky trail before them. " Just, stuff." She murmured. He raised one brow. " Stuff? Like what kind of stuff?"

" Nothing of importance. I should be thinking of name ideas." Saeka said with a dry chuckle.

" Need any help?"

" Suggestions are appreciated."

" Well, for a girl, maybe Noriko and for a boy, how about Kaoru?"

" I kind of like Kaoru for a boy. I'm not too sure about Noriko, though. I kind of hope it's a boy this time. You know what I mean?"

" Yeah, I get ya." InuYasha said. He made a face of anger. " Damn that Sesshomaru. Why couldn't he have waited a few days?"

Saeka sighed. " I wish I knew. I suppose staying in the village wasn't good for him. He needed to be a nomad again."

InuYasha thought he detected a note of sadness in her voice. He shifted Sakura into one arm and placed his hand on her shoulder. " Stop worrying, Saeka. You'll only make yourself sick and that won't help your kid none. We'll find him, you have my word."

Saeka smiled and faced the road.

Suddenly, Naraku stopped abruptly about five feet away. He turned to them, his eyes now a flaming red.

" We're in danger." He announced.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to yell and bounded forward, feeling whatever had been jammed into his back jar loose. He could feel his blood pouring from the wound, but he paid it no mind as he whipped Tokijjin from its sheath. He whirled around to see a coiled snake-like creature huddled on the ground, fangs glistening and forked tongue flicking out of its mouth. As his eyes deciphered what it was, he saw that it was similar in shape and color to Saeka's true self.

"_Skey no mo, senai?_" It hissed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " What was that?" he asked. The snake thing cocked its head and opened its mouth, revealing sharp inner fangs as well. " _Krilga motono 'iil'prefarvarr?_ _Esban, Dlaghan Clana!_" It rasped out, its mouth moving clumsily in speak. Sesshomaru tried to make sense of what it was saying. " I'm afraid I don't understand you." He said, trying to ignore the searing pain in his back. The snake grumbled in what seemed to be impatience.

" _Gou cret'ila no speaeka Dlaghanspeaek?_" It said.

" I do not understand what you are asking me." Sesshomaru said calmly. The snake bobbed its head back and forth. It raised it to the sky, as though pondering something and then looked at him again.

" _Gou speaek, Einglesh?_" it rasped clumsily. Sesshomaru realized it was referring to whether he could speak English or not.

" I speak it." He replied. The snake nodded. " _Ki. Gou, folloh meh._" It said, turning around and looking back at him. Sesshomaru was gradually picking up what it was saying to him. He figured that it thought he was a trespasser and had attacked him for that reason. He guessed that now, it wanted him to follow it. Since it was inferior to him power-wise, he had nothing to fear.

" You want me to follow you?" he said, making sure.

" _Ki._" Which he figured meant yes. It turned and slithered off into the darkness. He followed at a careful, but quick pace. He wasn't sure where this was going to lead him, but he hoped that it would give him some answers.

As they wound through the narrow passages, he saw that somewhere along the line since it had appeared, the creature had acquired four scaly legs and was using these to move swiftly through the caverns. Occasionally, it would turn and look to see if he was still following. When it saw that he was, it would continue on. At one point, it had stopped and grumbled some nonsense to itself in its mother tongue and then kept going. Sesshomaru wanted badly to know what was going on, why this once hostile creature was now attempting to help him, or so it appeared. He wanted to know who it was, or what it was and what it was doing on what was supposed to be Saeka's lands. He had recently brought this to mind as he traveled deeper into the northern domain, that Saeka's father had once ruled these lands. He knew that that made Saeka the legitimate heir to them.

His eyes fell on the snake-like thing leading him through the maze of rocky passageways.

" Can you tell me who or what you are?" he asked it. The creature's head swiveled back a bit.

" _Gou wiell fiend ot sun._" it said. It was attempting to speak English and it wasn't doing well. Sesshomaru had no idea what it said, only that the word 'gou' was beginning to seem to him as the word for 'you'. He gave up trying to speak with it as it led him to a vertical rock wall. It stopped and glanced back at him.

" _Diestenaci'on._" It said. Sesshomaru stared forward. The creature approached the wall and vaulted up onto its front legs, pressing against the rock. With a rumble of protest, the rock suddenly fell inward to reveal a dark corridor leading into the mountainside. The creature looked back at him.

" _Folloh._" It commanded. It started forward into the inky blackness. Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of Tenseiga and obeyed, trailing after the thing in silence. As he entered, the little moonlight wafting suddenly vanished as the rocky doorway suddenly reappeared in the entrance, sealing the cave mouth away from the world. Any other in his place would probably panic and try to flee, but not him. He was Lord Sesshomaru and he wasn't about to become scared. His eyes were very strong and could penetrate the darkness with ease. He could barely make out the dark shape of his strange guide.

" Where are you leading me?" he asked.

" _Golgiroth._" It replied. This one word was said so clearly and well, that Sesshomaru figured it must be the name of someone. Or something.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of twisting passages and turns, his odd guide stopped and looked over at him. " _Nu diestenaci'on._" It whispered.

" New destination?" he said. The thing nodded.

" _Gou ies liearn._" The thing then turned to the wall and suddenly rammed it with its head. The wall rumbled and shook and to Sesshomaru's surprise, a large entryway opened and a bright light flooded into the corridor. Sesshomaru shielded his eyes for a moment until they adjusted to it. Then, he lowered his sleeve and stared forward.

" What is this place?" he wondered aloud. They had arrived in a large underground cavern brightly lit with flaming torches adorning the walls around them. Alongside the path that led down the center of it, were two small rows of gems of every sort. Sesshomaru could identify at least ten of these gems, his personal favorite being in there: Emerald, and not just because Saeka's eyes were of the same shade. Now that the room was alive with light, he could clearly see his guide. And he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" You…you look just like my companion." He said, shocked.

Indeed, the snake thing turned out to be a serpentine dragon identical to Saeka. But this one had deep blue eyes instead of green and a mane the color of Topaz. Also, something about it seemed male instead of female. It appeared more colorful and somewhat bigger. It eyed him wisely. " _Folloh._" It instructed again. It turned and walked gracefully down the aisle of gems. The tendrils flowing from its muzzle would occasionally snag a gem from the floor and attach it to the scales about its neck. It glanced back at Sesshomaru and one of the tendrils reached down and gestured to the gems.

" _Klriege._" It said. The tendril pointed from the gems to Sesshomaru.

" You want me to take one?" he chanced. The dragon nodded. Sesshomaru knelt down before the gems, studying each one carefully. The dragon patiently waited while he made a selection. He spied a beautiful emerald amidst a cluster of other gems whose names he wasn't sure of. He gingerly reached out and touched it. He glanced at the dragon again, as though questioning his permission. While Sesshomaru often disregarded rules in other domains if he was searching for something, he wasn't by any means rude and strived to hold up to his status when visiting the demons of other domains. The dragon nodded consent at his choice. Sesshomaru's hand closed around the gem the size of a peach and heard the small crack as it was dislodged from its resting place. He straightened up and stared at the sparkling jewel in his hand. It was pure and rich in color and reflected the light from the torches flickering to his right and left. He looked at the dragon once more.

" Do I keep this?" he queried. The dragon nodded and proceeded down the aisle, tail swaying leisurely back and forth. Sesshomaru placed the jewel in his sleeve pocket and followed, wondering why he was asked to take it in the first place.

At the end of the corridor, the dragon paused at yet another rock wall. This time, it opened without any contact and the dragon stepped inside. Sesshomaru saw light from this room as well. But when he stepped inside, a startling surprise met his eyes.

Dragons. Hundreds of white serpentine dragons with manes and eyes of all colors lay about the giant underground cavern on rock ledges, by small earthen streams and in little crevices scattered throughout the walls. A few of them glanced up at the newcomers, but the majority paid them no mind. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare in awe at the vast number of dragons there were here.

A dragon with a golden mane and scarlet eyes met his strange guide halfway down the path, having accidentally left Sesshomaru standing at the entrance.

The golden haired dragon approached cautiously and grumbled something low in its throat. This one must have been a female. As he watched, curious, he saw the golden haired dragon rub its muzzle affectionately to his guide's. His guide rumbled something to what was obviously his mate as he returned the gesture. He pulled away gently and she turned and made her way back to a small group of dragons, all sitting quietly, their tails pulled around their bodies and their legs folded beneath them. A few of them had topaz colored manes like his guide and they crowded around the golden haired one excitedly. Sesshomaru almost smiled when he realized that they were his guide's family. He suddenly had a longing for his own family, but he forced it down as his guide turned to him.

" _Golgiroth wiell siea gou._" He said. Sesshomaru nodded. His guide started down the path, past his mate and family who watched both him and his strange guest. Sesshomaru cast one quick glance at the dragons before averting his eyes to the avenue before him. One dragon that was exactly identical to Saeka in every way looked up, green eyes watching him curiously. This one was tiny and another dragon with coal black hair and eyes nudged it back a ways, growling at Sesshomaru warningly. He respectfully kept his distance and continued following his guide.

Finally, the dragon stopped and moved off to the left. A large cave hollowed into the mountainside was in view and something told Sesshomaru to stop and wait for further instruction. He could see something moving about in the darkness. He suppressed a slight gasp when he saw exactly what it was.

An enormous silver dragon lay there, moving slowly with what appeared to be age. The tendrils floating from its muzzle moved just as sluggishly, as though trying to keep up with the body. Sesshomaru's guide said something in its native language to the aging dragon. The old one heaved itself to its feet and turned weary eyes to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's own eyes widened when it saw the milky film covering the greenish eyes of the old one. The old dragon sniffed the air and raised its head.

" A demon." He grumbled in perfect English.

" You speak my language?" Sesshomaru said. The old one nodded, but the young guide suddenly snarled and grumbled something quickly. The old one growled back warningly and turned to Sesshomaru.

" What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked.

" He said you should wait for permission from me to speak." The old one mumbled in a shaky, warbled voice. He settled on the stone, his tail swaying up and down and his front legs crossed in front of him for support. His mane was inky black with many silver hairs showing his age. His pointed hollow ears moved constantly, picking up the slightest sounds and vibrations. He could probably even detect heartbeats.

" My apologies, then." Sesshomaru said. The old one shook his head. " No need. You are not from here, though you have the dragon scent as well as the dog scent. You do not know our customs, young demon. Tell me, dog-demon, but what might you be called?"

" I am Lord Sesshomaru, of the western domain." He replied. Many a dragon's head shot up in alarm at this, but the leader's calm composure silenced anything they might have been thinking of saying. The leader hummed low in his throat. " A demon lord. Very interesting. It's been awhile since we had a visitor from one such as yourself. I am Golgiroth, the leader of the Dragon Clan and the last of the Ancient Ones."

" The Dragon Clan?" Sesshomaru said.

" Yes. Are you familiar with us?"

" Not exactly. I once met a dragon that claimed to be the leader of the north. His name was Amanamaru."

The leader's head rose slowly. " A-A-Amanamaru?" he stammered. He started to shake in obvious fear. " It can't be."

" What is it?" Sesshomaru inquired. Golgiroth shook his head and stared in Sesshomaru's direction. Suddenly, his head moved outward and sniffed carefully at him, blind eyes narrowed in concentration. He hummed again and pulled back. He sighed and shook his head wearily. " I smell it. The scent of the dragon on you." He said.

" Did you know Amanamaru?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly curious. The leader chuffed weakly which resulted in several hacking coughs. " Of course I knew him." He wheezed. Sesshomaru's head turned sideways suspiciously.

" How?"

Golgiroth made a face that seemed dragon style to be a leer.

" Amanamaru was my son."

A/N: How's that for a surprise? So Saeka's facts are a little off about her past. I had to work this out as I went and since I'm going to be rather busy the next few days, I had to get this out while I still could and had time to do so. Kinkatia seems to approve of this chapter. Tell me what you think!


	5. Sesshomaru Reveals The Past

Sesshomaru Reveals The Past 

" How?" Saeka asked Naraku. She was gripping the neck of her cloak and trying to stay calm. It was getting harder for her as she got older. Naraku turned around one way and then backtracked the other way, scanning the cliffs for any sign of life or threat. His eyes remained fire red.

" Naraku! Answer her!" InuYasha yelled, unintentionally waking everyone up. Saaya sat up, immediately alert and ran to Naraku's side. " What is it?" she asked. " Are we under attack?"

" Saaya, get back with the group. Whatever is near is after you and the half-demons." He said gently, trying to push her back to the group. Saaya shoved his hand away. " No thanks, I'm perfectly capable of self-defense, thank you." She snapped.

" Why am I reminded of you all of a sudden?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome as she came over by him and he handed her Sakura.

" Now that you aren't holding Sakura, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

_Thud!!_

" Agh! That was a compliment, stupid!" InuYasha yelled as he struggled to right himself.

Suddenly, Saaya shrieked in alarm as something wrapped itself around her waist and dragged her up into the darkness.

" Saaya!" Naraku yelled. He charged forward, jumped up onto one of the rocks and using that as a base, launched himself into the air after her. He stretched his arm out as he spied her. " Saaya!" he cried. " Take my hand! Hurry!"

Saaya's arms were pinned to her body, but she managed to free one of them and reach for him. He pushed off against the rock wall once more and gained momentum. Just as he was about to fall back, he caught her hand. But whatever was holding her was forcibly pulling her up higher and higher to the peaks of the cliff.

" Naraku just let me go! You'll fall!" Saaya cried.

" I'd rather die first!" he replied, tightening his grip on her hand. Saaya felt her eyes grow moist and an overwhelming wave of gratitude wash over her heart as he said this, but she didn't let it get the better of her concentration. She turned backward at the thing pulling her. Naraku had managed to grab hold of the cliff face and was using all of the demonic strength he still possessed to keep them from going any higher. Below, Saaya could hear Kagome and everyone trying to locate them from the ground. She heard Sango warn Miroku not to use the tiny Wind Tunnel he still possessed.

" Saaya, what is that thing?" Naraku grunted, exerting most of his strength. Saaya strained her eyes into the darkness. The thing wrapped around her was plant-like, sort of like Naraku's appendages had been. But this seemed real and alive. Whatever it was had teeth that were digging into her flesh and drawing blood.

" I don't know." She called.

" Saaya!" Saaya heard Sango yelled. She looked up to see the demon slayer on Kirara gliding toward them. " It's a tree that's been infested with demonic spores! Once infected, it comes to life and attacks whatever moves!"

" Great. Now we know what it is, know how to destroy it?" Naraku yelled, struggling to keep hold on both Saaya and the cliff.

" It has to be purified, but—."

" Great, so where's Kagome?" Saaya called.

" Right here!" She heard Kagome cry out all of a sudden. Kagome had taken Kirura and was aiming at the demonic plant with her arrow.

" Go!" she yelled as she let it fly. At the same moment, Sango suddenly screamed, " NO!"

The tree and the arrow exploded in a bright light and fell still. But at the same time, Saaya gasped and started choking. Naraku's eyes widened and he started climbing the plants toward her. He reached where she was and tore the plants holding her apart.

" Kagome, I tried to warn you!" Sango cried. " If you purify the plants, you purify Saaya too!"

" Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed in horror. She gazed at Saaya, terror-stricken as Naraku gathered up her limp body in his left arm, holding onto the cliff with the other. " Saaya?" he said to her. She didn't move. His eyes narrowed. " No."

By now, InuYasha had jumped up to their position and snatched Saaya from Naraku. " Take your hands off of her!" he snapped. He leapt back down to the ground with a bewildered Naraku staring after him. He glanced up at Kagome.

" InuYasha still doesn't trust me, does he?"

" Afraid not." Kagome said. " Can you blame him?"

Naraku chuckled dryly. " No, I suppose not." He said. Kagome steered Kirura over. " Here, get on." She said. Naraku easily transferred himself from the cliff to the fire cat's back and Kagome followed Sango to the bottom of the canyon.

InuYasha, Saeka and Miroku were bending over Saaya, trying to wake her up. Naraku jumped from Kirura's back and hurried over. " Saaya!" he yelled. InuYasha snarled at him. " Stay away from her!" he bellowed.

" InuYasha, come here." Kagome snapped. InuYasha got up and went over.

" What? What'd you want me for?" he demanded. Kagome crossed her arms. " I didn't want Saaya to get hurt. SIT BOY!!!"

_THUD!!! _

" It would seem that she'd been knocked cold." Miroku said, checking her pulse and temperature. " She's still alive, so the purifying mustn't have affected her too badly."

" She'll be okay?" Naraku inquired. Miroku glared at him at first, but then his gaze softened. " Yes. She'll be fine." He said gravely. He watched as his ex-enemy carefully picked her up and carried her a ways away, setting her down against a pile of rocks. He raised her head up a bit and placed his arm beneath it to support it.

Kagome smiled and turned to her friends and family. " I think we should stop for the night. It seems the danger her predicted is gone." She announced. Sango nodded. " Yep. He was right on the guess for that. That plant demon would have been tricky if it had gotten a chance to take her."

" I'm glad he did sense that. I would have lost my daughter—again." Saeka groaned.

" I'm convinced that Naraku truly wanted to save her." Miroku said. " But, I can't help but get the feeling he's after something." He said, folding his arms and glancing to the side suspiciously. Sango rolled her eyes. " Of course he's after something. He's after our trust so he can be with Saaya. We aren't stupid."

" Does that account for all of us?" Saeka asked, rejoining them and looking over at InuYasha who was just flipping himself upright.

They all burst out laughing.

" His son? You are Amanamaru's father?" Sesshomaru said, stunned. Golgiroth nodded weakly. " Yes. He was of my mate's brood. However she is long since passed on along with many of my children after the humans and demons drove us away. Amanamaru was always different from his siblings and that showed in how he behaved then."

" What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. By now, several young dragons were crowding around him curiously. Sesshomaru felt his arm being nudged by the same Saeka clone he'd seen earlier. Golgiroth made a low, rumbling noise in his throat. The little dragon sat down, eyes staring up at Sesshomaru.

" That is one of my brood." Golgiroth said proudly. She's distantly related to my son. But to return to your question, many, many years ago, the Dragon Clan of the north was thriving alongside the demons of the domain. But somehow, a feud broke out amongst us and we were driven back into the deepest recesses of the north. Amanamaru was powerful and strong and he fought for us, even though many of us didn't accept him because of his physical differences. He led a good deal of us through the north to a safer region in the mountains. However, many of us became separated from Amanamaru and the other dragons who were with him. Those of us who remained with me made our way into these underground chambers where we have lived for decades. I never heard much from my son, although he told me at one point that he had begotten a son of his own to fight for us. After that one message, he vanished and I've never heard from him."

Golgiroth shook his head sadly.

" I know what has become of him." Sesshomaru said. Golgiroth's ears perked up. " My son? You know of his whereabouts? If so, then you must know what has become of his son as well. Please inform me!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head. " Amanamaru is dead." He announced. " It was I who killed him. I apologize. He was attacking a close friend of mine. I had no other choice but to allow what occurred."

Golgiroth whined in a high, whistling sound and shook his head sadly. " I hold no grudge against you. A dragon goes by the code of rules and one is to never cause harm to innocents if at all possible. It's one of our ancient laws, but too many wrongdoers have broken these laws and given us bad names. That is why the world viewed us with distaste and drove us away. But, although it is sad that our leader Amanamaru has perished, we would at least have his son to guide us. Tell me, young demon, but do you know of Amanamaru's son's whereabouts?"

" I regret to inform this to you as well." Sesshomaru murmured. " I'm afraid Amanamaru sent you the news of his own son before the child was born. His son turned out to be a daughter."

Golgiroth snarled, not at Sesshomaru, but at his son's ignorance. " Curse him! Knowing his temper, he probably even killed the mate who bore the child!" he hissed. His empty gaze fell on Sesshomaru. " How do you know all of this?" he asked.

" His daughter's name is Saeka. She was the one he was attacking, claiming he wanted her dead because she wasn't the son he desired. She killed him with a sword made from the bones of her mother. It opened a portal that swallowed him and I prevented him from taking her with him into it." Sesshomaru explained.

" So you are close with this daughter of Amanamaru's. Do you know her well?" Golgiroth asked, cocking his head to the side. Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly. " Not really, she's the mother of my daughter." He said, a touch of amusement in his voice. To his surprise, Golgiroth erupted in a hacking laughter.

" You are mated to my granddaughter! How splendid! Then you would be able to find her and convince her to lead us back to our domain." Golgiroth said, leaning off the rocky surface he was laying on. Sesshomaru looked away.

" I'm afraid I cannot." He said. " Over the past nine years since we met, Saeka and I have gone through many hard times and much ill luck. We lost our first daughter to a city far into the future and we almost lost our second daughter to an old enemy whose heart she captured. I left Saeka behind in the village we had been staying at, in the hopes that she would be safe and start a new life without me. I pray you will understand." Sesshomaru said blankly, looking up at the dragon leader. He heard several murmurs of suspicion in the background, but paid them no mind as Golgiroth digested what he just told him. " I see. You were concerned for Saeka's life and abandoned her to protect her."

" I wish I had had some other option." Sesshomaru said, trying to keep the subject on track. He wasn't sure what these dragons were capable of. If they held him responsible for some reason and joined up as one against him, he'd never leave this cavern alive and he knew it. Not unless he transformed and he could do that. He'd end up killing Saeka's people she didn't even know about. Golgiroth hummed. " I understand, young demon. It is in the nature of dog demons such as yourself to put others before their own interests in most cases. You have performed well. I will not judge you for your choice."

He coughed a few times. " However, I do wish for you to pay us a favor for our hospitality." He said.

" What is it?"

Golgiroth fixed him with an iron stare in his misty, blank eyes.

" I want you to lead us." He said quietly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

" You want _me_ to lead you? You just told me you wanted Saeka." He said. Golgiroth grumbled low and bobbed his head once. " True, but you are her mate, so you would be just as helpful. Unless, you are willing to track her down and inform her of this situation. She must know who she is and what her destiny is to be if she should reclaim her place amongst the Dragon Clan of the north."

Sesshomaru looked at the ground. " I cannot accept. I am the ruler of the western domain. I can't lead you back to your territory."

Golgiroth lowered his head sadly. He turned upon his family sitting all around, watching anxiously for news. " Look upon my tribe, young demon." He said sorrowfully. " See how small they are in comparison to me? Each year, our blood grows thinner and our minds grow weaker. Our bodies grow smaller and we lose our power with each generation. We are the last of The Northern Dragon Clan. My son, Amanamaru was our one and only hope and he went and got himself slain by his own child. I am nearing the time of my passing into the afterlife. I cannot lead my people back to our lands, now that they are clear of demons and humans. If I should die and leave them, they will soon follow me if they stay in this chamber. You must help us somehow."

Sesshomaru glanced to the side. " I don't know how I could help. I don't understand your language, so it's likely your people won't listen to me. Aside from that, I am a dog demon. I was born in order to rule the western lands after my father. The only one who would help you is Saeka. I don't know where she is. And, since I left her so suddenly, she wouldn't allow me to return. She'd run before I could get close enough to explain."

Golgiroth flapped his tail on the stone floor thoughtfully. " This does pose a problem. If Saeka is anything like her father, she'll be stubborn and let pride win over love. Hmm."

He looked away, pondering. His eyes closed and he hummed. " Very well. We shall dwell on this. For now, you shall accept our invitation to stay here awhile until we figure this out. I won't let you say no. After all, you're my granddaughter's mate; it's the very least we can do."

He gestured to the young dragon that had led Sesshomaru to the cavern.

" _Crin, gou so montamo se'iil prafarvarr ati'oona._"

The young dragon growled in reply and stepped down off the platform. He looked at Sesshomaru and grumbled, " _Folloh._"

He led Sesshomaru past Golgiroth's rock platform toward a small crevice in the rock wall. He stopped beside it and gestured inside.

" You want me to go inside?" Sesshomaru said. He wasn't concerned about it that much. He nodded.

" _Gou stah heh. Gou ah gist. Golgiroth seah soh._"

Sesshomaru carefully stepped inside and sat down against the rock wall. The dragon stuck his head in a ways. " _Rist. Golgiroth seah soh._"

Sesshomaru nodded, only half sure of what was just said to him. The dragon left him alone to collect his thoughts. Mostly, they were on Saeka, and how thrilled she'd be to discover that she still had family up in the north. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

" 'Cuse me?" a small voice said from the mouth of the crevice. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see a small girl with greenish hair tied back in a tight braid and tied at both ends so it stuck to the back of her head and hung down. Her eyes were the same shade of green as Saeka's and she held a cup filled with a reddish liquid in her hands. He noticed she had tiny claws at the tips of each of her fingers.

" Who are you?" he asked carefully. She came further in and sat down.

" Forgive intrusion, I named Saysuku. I Dragon Clan daughter. Father Crin, _gou _guide here. I still _liearn _speak good _Einglesh_." She said, stumbling over her words as she struggled to make it so he could understand her.

" Saysuku. Is that your name?" he said evenly so she could understand him. She nodded. " _Ki_. I understand good _Einglesh_, no speak, yet."

" You seem to do very well. Your father couldn't speak it very well." He pointed out. Saysuku shrugged. " I want _liearn_. Grandsire Golgiroth teach Saysuku. I want _liearn _good _Einglesh_ like grandsire Golgiroth and be com…uh, communi…communic…uh…."

" Communicator?" Sesshomaru said for her. Saysuku nodded exuberantly.

" _Ki, ki._ That right. I want be that."

" Seems like you're heading down the correct path." He said. Saysuku sighed and looked away. " I no even master true form, yet. I do this form with charter." She admitted, looking down at her human body.

" It's hard when you're learning. After awhile, it becomes second nature." Sesshomaru said. Saysuku smiled. " I glad. It very hard keeping form." She said. Sesshomaru gave a curious glance to the cup she was holding. " What is that?" he asked. Saysuku looked at the item in her possession. " This for _gou_. Grandsire Golgiroth tell Saysuku bring to _gou._ What name, again?" she asked.

" Sesshomaru."

" Sehchomaroo." She said clumsily.

" Close enough." He said. He was used to funny pronunciations of his name. He'd heard much worse from the village children in their attempts. She beamed at him. He was suddenly reminded of his first meeting with Rin. He couldn't understand why she had smiled at him when he inquired on the bruises she'd had. He now knew that she realized he cared at the moment, even if he didn't at the time.

" Here." Saysuku said, handing him the cup. He took it and inspected it.

" What is this?" he asked, smelling it cautiously.

" Special cold weather. Mama make it special. Kills chills." She said. He sniffed it again and looked at her.

" Try." She said. He sighed and looked at it again. He supposed if he wanted to stay on their good sides, he should try it. His blood would kill anything in it anyway. He carefully brought it to his lips and took a tentative sip.

" Interesting. It tastes like pepper." He said.

" Saysuku leave now. _Buinagiordia._" She said, exiting the cave. He set the cup down as far from him as he could. He couldn't stand how it tasted and thanked the heavens he was able to keep a straight face. That stuff tasted horrible.

Suddenly, he felt extremely dizzy and exhausted. He wasn't sure what it was, only that the room was spinning. He shook his head and gasped. His vision was going black, just like it had the day The Crush started working its effects on him.

" No." he murmured. He felt himself falling. This shouldn't be happening. No way would a simple sleeping potion have this sort of effect on someone as powerful as him. But whatever was happening to him, it was happening fast.

He thought he saw Saysuku at the entrance once more, watching him sadly as his vision failed and he lost consciousness.

Saaya moaned in pain and opened her eyes. The remains of a fire were dying out as the first rays of morning met her tired eyes. Everyone was asleep around the embers. She couldn't recall much of the night before, only that she'd been captured by something and Naraku had said something. She wasn't sure what it had been, only that she had been deeply touched.

She felt something move beneath her head and turned to the left a bit. She smiled when she saw him watching her, his arm underneath her head supportively.

" Hey." He said. " Good morning."

" Good morning." She replied. She looked blearily around. " What happened? Last night, I mean? What was that thing?"

She tried to move, but fell back with a groan of pain. The purification arrow had affected her greatly.

" Don't move." He said. " You were almost purified by Kagome's arrow. You were pretty lucky."

" Sorry. I must have worried you." Saaya mumbled. She squeezed her eyes shut. " I don't remember ever being scared like that before. When the thing whipped me off into the darkness, I thought I was going to be eaten alive." She said shakily. He shifted his arm under her head and pulled her closer with his other one. " You weren't." he whispered. " I wasn't going to let that happen. Not while I'm alive."

She smiled weakly. " Thanks." She said. But she still seemed about to cry from fear and shock. He carefully leaned in and kissed her trembling mouth gently. " Be still." He said. " You have to recover and might as well take advantage of this quiet while your nutty uncle is still asleep."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and sighing wearily. " Thank you." She said again. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. He smiled warmly at her and leaned his cheek against her smooth hair. It had been a long night, but it had been worth it. Perhaps it had given InuYasha insight on how much he truly cared for her.

He gazed up at the sky through rolled eyes so as not to disturb her.

Unknowingly, he smiled.

" _Key somo tenaii, Golgiroth._" Crin said. Golgiroth nodded. " Excellent." He said to both himself and the dragon who could understand what he was saying, but was unable to speak it. "I had a feeling that the dose was strong enough. It worked quite well. He'll sleep for just the right amount of time. And we need all the time we have. Fetch the _Senshess_, Yukoto. She'll have just the right charter."

Golgiroth focused his gaze on the crevice in which the young demon lay unconscious from the dosage. _Perhaps, it had been a little too strong_, Golgiroth thought to himself. _But, his blood is powerful and might have ridded his system of it too early. He has to stay asleep. _

He watched as the aging female approached the cave, passing a sobbing Saysuku beside her mother, in her original dragon form. Golgiroth sighed and shook his head.

" This had better be worth It." He grumbled.

A/N: I know that I had Sesshomaru end up being drugged into sleep. Sorry. But there's a reason and this reason will help enormously. Kinkatia approved the chapter so it's going in! Make sure to tell me what you think! Also, people seem to like fluff, so I put some in.


	6. The Northern Gates

The Northern Gates

" Anybody got any idea as to where we are?" InuYasha snapped. No one answered him. He was ticked at many different things at the moment.

Earlier that day, a message had arrived by hawk for Lady Kaede who had accompanied them. It said that a disease had broken out in the village and the wolf demons had taken advantage of it. She was needed immediately in the village for curing and barriers. She had taken Kirura and flown back to the village at once. Now, it was just the original group with a few extras. Sakura, now the size of a human five-year old, but with the expertise of the world of a sixteen year-old, walked alone outside the group. She had dressed herself in a red kimono with a black and green sash and a sheath that held a long battle knife. She sometimes walked with her cousin, Saaya. She was naturally cautious of Naraku, but unlike her father, she didn't shun him out completely.

" We'll find Sesshomaru." She said confidently to Saaya. Saaya could only smile weakly.

Saeka was the worst. She was gradually slipping into her own world from fatigue and worry. She was worried that Sesshomaru might have gotten in trouble by leaving the western lands. She was worried that her baby might be born while they were in danger. She was worried that they wouldn't find him in time for its birth. She was worried about everything, basically.

Kagome understood this perfectly. She knew what it felt like when your whole world was falling apart all around you and you could nothing but sit and watch it crumble. But she also knew that the journey Saeka had to make to repair her world had to be done alone.

InuYasha fell in step with Kagome. " Hey. How's Saeka doing?" he asked, glancing back at the healer. Saeka was walking with one hand poking out from within the cloak, clutching the neck of it absently. A glazed look had fallen in her eyes and she seemed out of touch with everything going on around her.

" Okay for now." Kagome said. " She still can't get over it."

" I can't believe him." InuYasha snarled under his breath. " That guy can be so stupid sometimes."

Miroku, Sango and Kirara who was carrying Rona sighed. Sango glanced at Miroku. " I wonder how all of this started." She said quietly.

" I'm not entirely sure." Miroku responded.

They both sighed and faced forward. Before them, in the distance, they could see a misty valley surrounded by mountains. This was possible because they were on top of a large mountain. InuYasha stared at it gravely. " I'm pretty sure he came this way."

Naraku came up nearby. " If I'm not mistaken, InuYasha, then that large jagged rock at the base of the valley is The Northern Gate."

" The Northern Gate?" InuYasha said. Naraku nodded. " Yes. The gate once guarded by the Northern Dragon Clan and their leader, Golgiroth. But there are no dragons left. Except one."

They both turned. Saeka was standing still, gazing at the valley blankly, her eyes dull and listless.

" How do you know all of this?" InuYasha demanded, skepticism high in his voice.

" I've recently regained some memory of my human life. Before I became a bandit, I was a minor historian. I studied the northern domains for years, trying to understand their dark secrets, such as why all the dragons disappeared, why the land is always shrouded in mist and why no explorer to visit the northern domains has ever returned alive."

At the last part, almost all of them whipped around to gawk at him. " No one has ever returned alive from such an expedition?" Kagome exclaimed. He nodded. " I'm afraid so. The last people to ever attempt to discover what lies within the mists were a man and a woman named Daisuke and Heicha. The man vanished. But the woman's body was found just outside the border of the northern gates. She was unharmed, but she was stone dead. No one ever found out what happened to the man and what killed the woman."

" That's strange." Miroku said. " I always thought there were people living in the north."

" There are." Naraku said. " Though human and even demon populations thin as you go farther. But there are supposed to be hermits and recluses living past the gate, people who gave themselves to worship and meditation. Only they survive in there, at peace with the powerful demons and mountain creatures who thrive in the misty conditions."

Kagome shivered and Sango shook her head. " Normally, I never back down, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about going in there." She said.

Saaya, standing beside Naraku shuddered fearfully. He put his arm around her shoulders. InuYasha started growling, but said nothing.

" Let's go." He grumbled. They started forward into the misty canyon.

Koga and Ayame stood in the forest trying to pick up the scent of the group. Kisho stood nearby, watching and growling to himself. " Come on, aren't you finding anything yet?" he yelled. Koga threw him a dirty look. " If you don't like it, lump it!" he replied angrily. He resumed tracking. Ayame waited patiently with one of her white wolves and tried to ignore Kisho's angry looks in both hers and Koga's directions.

" Ayame, they've headed north. We can still catch 'em if we hurry." Koga called. Ayame nodded. Koga and his brown wolves took off running. Ayame hurried after him with Kisho running behind.

Ayame matched paces with Koga. " Koga, how much longer do we have to put up with him? He's driving me insane!"

" Not too long, Ayame. He only wants Tetsuaiga. Once we get it and give it to him, we can ditch him." Koga mumbled to her. Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes. She was quickly getting sick of Kisho. But there was nothing they could do about him.

" We'd better be getting there soon! I want to get the Tetsuaiga!" Kisho yelled. Ayame snarled back at him.

" We'll get there when we get there! Shut up!" she shrieked.

That quieted him. Koga smiled admirably.

The group slowly made their way through the rocky pass, all the while gaining knowledge of the northern domain from Naraku, whose memory was returning faster each minute.

" The Northern Gates were originally set up as a barrier to protect the humans from the world's most ferocious demons. Aside from the Dog Demon of the west, the dragons were some of the most powerful demons to have ever existed. This is why they had to be separated from the humans. These demons who resided in the north were too incredibly powerful and would easily annihilate any humans."

" So why did they all disappear?" Miroku asked. " The dragons, I mean."

" The people living further south in the northern lands found the dragons distasteful. They wanted them gone. However, whether the humans drove them out, or whether the dragons left of their own accord, nobody is entirely sure. There are so many stories, that the true facts have been mixed in and lost forever.

" There were other problems concerning these demons as well. As you well know, half-demons are looked upon with scorn in our world. But while it is rare, it does happen, where a demon falls in love with a human and vice versa. Just because the barrier existed, doesn't mean that it prevented this from happening with the northern demons who came across humans in their area. I suppose the northern demons were driven away to prevent such crossings."

" So you're saying that a powerful northern demon could fall in love with a human, resulting in an abnormally powerful half-demon?" Sango said skeptically. Naraku nodded. " Exactly. Unlike half-demons from other parts of the world, a northern half-demon would be extremely powerful. This is why such a mixing was forbidden. A half-demon such as that would possess power enough to obliterate many villages and kill thousands. There is only one known northern half-demon in existence."

" That's Saeka." InuYasha said quietly. " Her father was a northern dragon."

" I know. My golem was following you that day. It was destroyed when her father knocked down a small section of forest and crushed it." He said with a wry smile. However, I had no idea who she was until Kagura and Attar captured her."

" Wait, what about Attar?" Kagome asked. " Wasn't he a northern half-demon?"

" No." Naraku said. " I could sense it in him when he came to see me. His father died before his mother met the dragon many years later. Attar's father was actually a wolf deity in human form. But because the woman known as Lady Saaya was a powerful sage, Attar was messed up and turned out to be a hellhound, rather than a wolf as he should have been. Also, his human blood was abnormally strong and by the time he came to me, he was already dead. It was only the demonic blood within him keeping his corpse alive and whole. When Kagome's sacred arrow was fired into his heart, it finally stopped beating."

Naraku sighed. " Now, Saeka is different than her brother was, because she isn't part human, at least, _ordinary _part human. She's half sage as well. This makes her all the more powerful, and applies the same concept to her children. Her first child, Miharu and yes, I know of her, was immensely powerful even before she was returned to her parents. Miharu had a true form, as does her mother. Saaya does as well, I'm sure, but she still has to unlock it before it can work for her."

" That's right." Saeka said suddenly, making them all jump. They hadn't been sure she was paying attention.

" Anyway," Naraku said. " Saeka is a forbidden northern half-demon. She shouldn't exist and neither should her children. Yet she does exist. Why is that?"

No one said anything so he went on.

" She exists because of InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's father." He said.

" Huh? Oh right, the old man rescued her a while back." InuYasha said. Naraku nodded. " Yes. I heard that much before my golem was destroyed. I thought about that a lot. I came to the conclusion with stuff I remembered that The Great Dog Demon knew what he was doing when he rescued Saeka that day. He knew what she was and that she was going to become a horribly fierce demon that he might one day have to fight if she remained around other demons. He didn't like the idea of one day battling the same young demon whose life he saved, which is probably why he left her in the valley where she grew up. That way, her powers remained dimmed by humans. She will never reach her full potential now, unfortunately, but she doesn't really need to."

" I see what you're saying." Miroku said thoughtfully. " So Saeka and her children are all northern half-demons. Well sort of. Saeka is the only half-demon. Miharu and Saaya were and are both like one-third demons, or something like that. I don't know. My point is, they aren't true half-demons."

Naraku nodded. " That's right. They have neither full, nor half blood so they are a different breed altogether. But her children give her a problem." He said gravely.

" What do you mean?" Sango asked.

" Because her children are neither full-blooded, nor half-blooded, this means that depending on who they choose for a mate one day, determines how far their blood will go with each generation."

" So you're saying that the demon blood within Saaya and Saeka's unborn child will gradually thin through each generation until there is nothing left?" Miroku said, bewildered. " Then that means her line will eventually die out."

" Only if one of her descendants mates with a human or something like that. In order for their blood to be preserved, a few generations would need to mate with a full-blooded demon to prevent that from happening. But the likelihood of perfect preservation is small. This knowledge would have to be passed down perfectly by either paper or word of mouth for Saeka's descendants to know how to keep their demonic heritage intact." Naraku explained. " This is why half-demons often have problems coping in the world. Very few are capable of mating anyway, because there is something wrong with them in their genetic aspects. I know absolutely nothing in this subject, so I can't tell you more than that. But some half-demons, like Saeka and InuYasha were lucky. Others aren't unfortunately."

He let this sink in amongst them and he knew that Kagome was thinking of her young daughter, Sakura, who was neither full human, nor full half-demon. Naraku knew that Sakura was even worse off than her cousin because her mother was human, and her father was a half-demon, while Saaya's father was a full-demon. Sakura would have to one day mate with another half-demon, or a full-demon in order to keep her demonic blood strong through her descendants. But that was a long ways off yet, despite Sakura's abnormal growth pattern. She didn't have to worry yet.

The group fell silent now. Naraku had temporarily exhausted his knowledge of his memories and didn't say any more.

He glanced at Saaya. She had a peculiar look on her face and he knew abruptly that what he had just said was on her mind. He knew what she was thinking about.

Saaya had already chosen him, as he had her. Yet he was more human than demon, while she seemed to be more demon than human. But he knew that this was so in his case because all of his power had been stripped away from him nine years ago. He'd only have to regain it in order to become a true half-demon once more. However, if that didn't happen in time, he knew what could become of it.

He did love Saaya more than anything, and he knew that one day, they might have a child of their own. He knew that if this should happen, it could go either way. Technically, he was still a half-demon and Saaya had stronger demon blood than human, so it would possibly work out. But he'd just have to wait and see.

He looked up at the gate before them. They'd gotten closer to it than he'd realized. His face darkened and he sighed. " We're almost there." He announced. He heard Saaya sigh shakily beside him and purposely let both her and himself fall back behind the group a bit. He saw InuYasha smirk and realized the pesky half-breed thought he was being a coward. Naraku resisted the urge to laugh. He was being anything but.

He turned to Saaya. " Are you all right?" he whispered. She looked at him.

" I heard what you said." She mumbled. " I don't want my bloodline to die out." She said, pulling her arms close to her body. He put his arm around her shoulders. " Saaya, you know that demons are going to die out eventually. There's nothing we can do about that. But yours will last a long time, I'm sure of it." He said comfortingly. She shrugged. " I understand, I guess. But it's still an unsettling thought, to know that your own descendants will be the death of your bloodline." She murmured.

" Nothing will go wrong." He said. He almost promised, but remembered what she'd said before.

_Promises are made to be broken. _

He recalled that, the day she found out her father had left. He'd promised her that they would find him. He knew that she didn't want him to promise, but he would anyway. He promised her inside his head that they would find Sesshomaru.

" Hey everyone! I think we're at The Northern Gate!" InuYasha called, startling Naraku from his thoughts. Saaya looked up. InuYasha was standing and facing all of them with his Tetsuaiga out. He was staring at a large rock face covered in jagged spikes that ran some ninety, to a hundred feet up before coming to a point at the top. At the base, the rock was smooth and flat. The whole thing itself was part of an enormous wall of rock that ran both ways, right and left, out of sight to the eye. But it wasn't the gate itself that held their attentions.

It was what was guarding the gate.

Previously, in the chamber of Golgiroth and his dragon clan, Golgiroth is speaking to something.

" Those are my orders. You are to at least attempt to bring her to this place and convince her to lead us. This is what you were born for. This is why you are different from the others. Your destiny lies with that girl, my granddaughter. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Golgiroth." The new one said, bowing low. " I will go immediately to the gates and wait for them, as you have ordered."

" Good. Be quick about it."

Golgiroth watched as the new one left and then turned to Crin. " Place a guard at the demon's cave. He must remain asleep." He commanded. Crin nodded and left to find someone. Golgiroth nodded. Everything was going smoothly.

Something approached his platform in the darkness. He looked down to see Saysuku standing there in dragon form. She was glaring at him and her green eyes were ever brighter green from all the tears welling up in them.

" Granddaughter Saysuku." Golgiroth said. " How may I help you?"

" How could you!" she cried bitterly. " How could you force me to do this? He wasn't our enemy! How could you do that to him?"

" He will serve our purpose soon. The minute Lady Saeka agrees to lead us to freedom in the northern lands once more I will free him. I keep my promises, Saysuku." He said sternly. Saysuku snarled and bared her fangs menacingly. " I hate you." She hissed. She turned and dashed away, toward the cave of jewels. Golgiroth sighed and shook his head. She was going to try to find a jewel to reverse the demon's condition. She was in for a shock. None of the jewels would work. The emerald that Crin had had the demon take was powerful. So long as the emerald remained in his sleeve pocket where he'd placed it, the charter would remain intact. There was nothing to be done until Golgiroth ordered Yukoto to break the charter and the emerald. Saysuku could do nothing.

Golgiroth glanced again at the demon's cave.

This had to be done. The western lord would one day go free once more.

A/N: Here we are. Sorry it took so long to update. The laptop got taken away by my stepdad and I just got it back a couple of days ago. Plus I spent the whole of yesterday reorganizing my room, so I had no time to work on it. Please forgive me for taking so long. I have so much work to do on this thing and for some reason, I keep smelling that stuff you use to wax the strings of a violin. I have no idea where it's coming from. Oh well. R&R!


	7. Saysuku's Discovery

Saysuku's Discovery

" What the—" InuYasha exclaimed when they saw what was standing before them at the base of the Northern Gate. Saeka started to shake and shook her head in disbelief. " It can't be." She mumbled.

But it was. A serpentine white dragon lay before the gate, tail swishing pleasantly, head draped lazily over a rock as it waited. But when they approached, the head snapped up alertly and stared at them. It looked exactly like Saeka; only it had a white mane and deep-set topaz eyes, similar in color to Sesshomaru's. It eyed them all with a sense of curiosity.

" Good day." It grumbled. " How can I be of service to you, travelers?" he grumbled politely, eyes falling on Saeka for a moment. The eyes widened slightly.

" Ah, I see you have a dragon with you." He noted. But InuYasha thought he detected a note of something else in his voice. But he couldn't place what it was. He glanced at Saeka briefly. " Yeah. We want to pass through. We're searching for someone." He said. The dragon nodded.

" State your names and the name of whom you seek." He said. InuYasha wanted to yell in frustration. Something about this dragon seemed familiar. Maybe it was just because it was the same type of dragon as Saeka.

" I'm InuYasha. These are my companions. Kagome, my mate, Naraku, Saaya, Sango and Miroku, their daughter Rona, my daughter Sakura, Kirara and Saeka." He said. " We're looking for a demon by the name of Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha grimaced and then added, " He's my older half-brother and Saeka's mate."

The dragon hummed and nodded. " I see." He stood up, revealing that he was much larger than Saeka. He looked at the healer again. " And you believe that the one you seek is here, in The Northern Domain?"

" Yes." InuYasha replied.

" Very well. I shall allow you through and guide you to our leader."

The dragon moved to open the gate, but InuYasha held his hand up. " Wait. Did you say, '_our_' leader?"

" Yes. Our leader, and for many of us, Grandsire." The dragon replied. Something in his voice sounded doubtful, but InuYasha let it skip.

" What might your leader's name be?" Naraku asked.

" Golgiroth." The dragon replied, as though it were any other question.

" No! No way is that possible!" InuYasha yelled before Kagome could stop him. " Golgiroth is supposed to be dead! There aren't supposed to be any other dragons living in the north!"

The dragon turned, eyeing him evilly. Suddenly, before InuYasha could react, he found himself pinned up against the rock wall, his sword clattering to the ground in its useless state. InuYasha felt the claws of the dragon pierce into his fire rat robe and saw the hard, topaz eyes leering into his.

" How dare you, a worthless half-breed insult our leader like that!" the dragon snarled. " Just so you know, these claws of mine can slice right through this fire rat fur armor of yours. So don't try anything rash." He hissed. There was a strange glint in his eyes as he said this. He let InuYasha slide to the ground and eyes the group angrily. His gaze fell again on Saeka. " The female dragon shall walk beside me. I wish to speak to her. The rest of you follow." He said. InuYasha seemed hesitant and Saaya made a noise that suggested similar feelings with herself. The dragon chuffed. " I will not harm her. I merely wish to broach a subject having to do with her heritage." He said.

Saeka stepped forward and paused beside the dragon. " Who are you?" she asked him evenly. When directly beside him, the dragon was easily taller than she was. He'd just barely be the same way once she transformed. He looked at her tamely. " You may call me Storm. But I cannot tell you my name." He said. Saeka nodded. " All right then." She murmured. Storm turned to the rock wall and braced his long horns against its smooth surface. For a moment, he seemed unsure of what he was doing, but it was only passing as the next minute, he shoved at roughly and a large gate opened like a drawbridge. The rock was only an illusion. He pushed hard until it was high enough that they could all pass. He waited until the last of the group was beneath it and then hurried under himself, letting it fall back into place with a hard bang. He turned to them.

" Follow me." He instructed. Saeka, remembering that he wanted to speak to her, kept a steady pace beside him, struggling not to lose her composure. She knew the others were a good distance back and that thought unsettled her some. She didn't like being in such a vulnerable position.

" Dragon." Storm said. " You are the one named Saeka."

This was a statement, not a question.

" Yes." Saeka replied.

" You possess the same scent as our leader."

" I suppose. But I do not know who your leader is." Saeka said to him. He made a strange sound that seemed to Saeka to be one of amusement. " You will shortly."

His ears suddenly perked and he lowered his head to face her. " I sense a young one within you." He said darkly. Saeka was suddenly afraid to answer.

" Uh, yes." She said clumsily. A strange look came into Storm's eyes when she said this, but he grumbled and looked up again. " Would you care to ride if you are weary?" he asked.

" No, thank you." She said.

" Is the young one the reason you seek this Sesshomaru figure?"

" Sort of. He, kind of left us. I figured that he might have come north, if he hadn't gone west instead. I sure hope I was right."

" Golgiroth will know." Storm said. He glanced back at her companions.

" Do they know of your condition?" he asked. Saeka's anger suddenly flared. " Of course they know! Do you really think they would let me accompany them if they didn't think I couldn't handle myself?" she snapped. Storm pulled his ears back angrily, much like a dog would. He bared his teeth and growled softly.

" I do not tolerate defiance, Saeka. You will keep your anger to yourself unless you wish to die." He hissed at her.

" Whether you like it or not, Storm, I can transform and I'm not afraid to fight you, whether I'm going to have a baby or not. Is that clear?"

Storm made a noise of disgust and Saeka heard a crash as his tail slammed against a rock pile in rage.

" We are almost to the realm of Golgiroth." He snarled through clenched teeth. Saeka hummed and clutched her cloak tighter about her neck. In reflex, her other hand went to her stomach and she swallowed nervously.

If what Naraku said about her was true, she should be approaching her home now.

So why didn't she feel at home here?

Golgiroth heard the announcement that his white messenger was returning with his granddaughter in tow, along with several other people. He had wanted Saeka to come through with The White Messenger alone, but he supposed a change of plans was in order. The only thing that mattered was that the demon remained asleep. He turned to Crin and told him to be ready with a squadron to meet Saeka and The White Messenger when they arrived.

Crin bowed at his orders and turned to carry them out. Golgiroth once again glanced at the cave of the sleeping demon. So far, things were going as planned. The demon only had to remain asleep in order for this to go perfectly. The White Messenger also had a duty to be fulfilled. Neither one could afford to mess up.

He was surprised when he saw Saysuku returning to the demon's cave. She went there regularly to check on him. He also knew that the young female was attempting to wake him up. Golgiroth smirked. If the demon awoke, both he and The White Messenger would know it instantly and she would die. But she was so ignorant because she was so young she failed to realize this. He chuckled to himself.

It seemed they were getting devious.

Saysuku morphed into her human form and sat down beside the demon who lay sound asleep thanks to the heavy drug she'd been forced to give him without his knowledge. Feeling terrible for what she'd done, she'd tried to make him as comfortable as possible, even though to him, it really didn't matter. Earlier, she'd lifted his head and placed a part of the fluffy wrap around his shoulder beneath it, so it wouldn't ache when he woke up. Every day, she came and watched over him, for two good reasons. One, she felt horrible that this whole thing was her fault and two, the other younglings liked to try to wake him up by throwing things at him, or shaking him roughly or something like that. He was incapable of defense in this condition and she knew it. She often chased away even her own brothers just to keep this demon safe. Sometimes, she talked to him, even though he probably couldn't hear her. She hoped to the gods that he would wake up and The White Messenger would leave. The White Messenger had only appeared because this one demon had gone to sleep. Saysuku knew that if she could just wake him up, she could fix everything.

She could save him.

Saysuku wanted to cry, scream, wring her green hair in agony that all of this happened because she had listened to Golgiroth who was beginning to show signs of being senile anyway.

" Saysuku sorry." She whispered to Sesshomaru. Tentatively, she reached down and lifted his limp hand from the ground. She studied it carefully, noting that it was similar in demonic fashion to her own. It was very cold from his perpetual induced sleep. Like her, he had retractable claws on each finger, though his were much more formidable and quite long. Hers were barely long enough to be dubbed claws.

Saysuku felt the sobs wrack her tiny body and she shook her head bitterly.

" Please forgive Saysuku." She said shakily. " Please. Saysuku sorry."

Suddenly, she felt his hand grow slightly warm and her eyes snapped open in disbelief. But as quickly as it happened, it stopped and his hand grew cold once more.

Saysuku smiled gleefully. She knew what had happened. He had regained consciousness for just a second. Something she had done had coaxed his spirit back. It wasn't nearly enough to rid the Northern Domains of The White Messenger, but it had been something. She knew he would have to actually be able to walk around on his own before The White Messenger would leave.

Saysuku carefully laid his hand back on the ground beside him and closed her eyes. She folded her hands beneath her chin and silently thanked the gods for showing her how to mend what had been broken.

Storm had convinced the group to bed down for the night about three miles from the actual domain of the last of the dragons, as he'd explained. As it turns out, there were actually many dragons left that were living within a large mountain with the aging leader, Golgiroth. Saeka had found this difficult to accept, but Storm assured her that she would like what she saw.

Awhile later, Saeka was lying on the ground, preparing to go to sleep. Storm went over beside her and coiled his body around her protectively. InuYasha noticed this and became curious.

" Hey." He said to the dragon. Storm looked up. " Yes?"

" Why are you doin' that?" InuYasha asked.

" She is vulnerable. Because she is a fellow dragon, I feel it my duty to protect her." Storm explained. InuYasha appeared skeptical, but said nothing.

Saaya came up at that moment. Naraku was with her. " Um, InuYasha?" she said. He looked up. " Yeah?"

" Do you mind if we go for a walk?" Saaya asked coyly. InuYasha made a face. " I don't mind if _you_ go for a walk, but not with that thing!" he yelled, pointing at Naraku.

" InuYasha, let them go." Kagome called from the fire. InuYasha threw her stunned look. " Wha-? You're just going to let him take Saaya off to who knows where? Who knows what he'll do to her!" InuYasha yelled.

But while he was ranting, Naraku and Saaya simply walked off. By the time InuYasha noticed, they were gone.

Naraku and Saaya didn't stray far from the campsite. Just enough to stay out of both InuYasha's sight and smell. They chose a little cliff overlooking the mistiest part of the valley and sat down, staring into it from the light of the half-moon.

Naraku glanced at Saaya. The moonlight drifted onto her hair, making it shimmer in the darkness. It gave him another urge to feel it, like he had back in the village. But he didn't dare this time. He wasn't sure why.

Saaya suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. " I sure hope dad is okay." She murmured.

" Saaya, I'm sure your father is fine. He's always been a little weird." Naraku said.

" And you would know." She snapped playfully. He was reminded of their constant secret meetings at the base of the oak tree and he smiled. " Yes, actually."

Saaya giggled and sighed. " I hope he changes his mind about you. He brought you back to life, but he still forbade you from seeing me."

" Feh, like that was going to keep me away from you." He said. She looked up at him. " I'm sure glad that you're too stubborn for your own good."

" It's what kept me alive, Saaya." He replied. She rolled her eyes.

" Sure." She said skeptically. Though he could tell she didn't mean it.

He shifted positions and put his arm around her protectively.

" Yep." He said, in reference to her reply. " It has."

Storm continued to stay awake and watch Saeka, even after everyone else had gone to sleep. Something about this girl puzzled him. Something about her seemed familiar. He knew she was a dragon; that much was obvious. But there was something else about her that he wasn't sure of.

Using one of the white tendrils at his muzzle, he touched her forehead gently and closed his eyes.

Through her memories, he saw a girl with wavy silver hair and golden eyes sitting on the roof of a hut someplace. He saw another memory with that same girl surrounded by horrible green flames in a room filled with all sorts of strange devices the likes of which he'd never seen before. The girl's eyes had gone from gold to bright green and she had a look of pure fury on her face.

He quickly left that memory and probed another one. This one was of the young girl who traveled with the group. She resembled the other one in many ways, but her hair was pure white instead of silver and her eyes were as green as freshly mined emeralds. She was sitting on the floor of what was probably the same hut, weaving a braid into her hair.

Storm grumbled thoughtfully and probed for a different memory. This time, he got a surprise.

This new one was of a demon. Storm knew what it was right off the bat. This demon had long silver hair and golden eyes, just like the first girl's had been. Storm immediately guessed that this must be Saeka's mate, the one named Sesshomaru. He was standing on a rocky overhang, staring out at the horizon to the east. As Storm watched through Saeka's eyes, he turned around, expression blank. But there was no mistaking the gentle aura drifting from him as he saw what had to be Saeka in a distant past.

Storm removed the tendril from her head and saw her furrowed brow relax as her mind was set at ease. Storm couldn't shake the feeling. Everything about her memories, he felt he knew; yet he was sure he'd never met this dragon in his life. He just couldn't place it. He sighed and shook his head.

_Return_.

Storm's eyes widened. Where had that come from? Why did that word suddenly appear in his mind? Was he losing it? No, he was far too strong for that. He couldn't lose it, like any ordinary demon or dragon. He was Golgiroth's chosen one, selected for this task alone.

He glared at Saeka angrily. But as soon as his eyes made contact with her, his anger melted like ice in a noonday sun. How could he hate her? He didn't understand it. He couldn't hate her. He could dislike her, maybe, but not hate her.

He sighed again and looked up at the starry sky.

The next morning dawned dull and misty, but the group was as refreshed as they were going to get. Saeka awoke to find Storm coiled about her as though protecting her. She still, however, didn't trust him and moved to walk with Kagome and Sango. Storm stretched and moved in front of the group. We should be there by tomorrow!" he announced.

" That long?" InuYasha snapped. Storm grumbled low. " Yes, that long." He replied moodily. He glanced back at everyone. Saeka was talking low to Sango and Kagome. He turned and faced forward. His powerful eyes could see the mountain where the tribe awaited him. Soon, they'd return.

Soon, he'd be rewarded.

Saysuku waited until everyone was asleep before getting up and morphing so she could try to wake him up further. She knew that the guard at the demon's cave wouldn't stay the whole night and nobody believed that he was that much of a threat to keep understudy guards waiting. Only Saysuku knew what she could do. She knew she was probably the only one who could fix this.

She entered the cave and gazed around. He was there, exactly the same as always. She knew he was alive, but just to be sure she placed her hand just over his mouth to make sure he was still breathing. He was.

She sat back and lifted his hand off the ground once more. She knew it would be awhile. She started to talk to him, like she usually did.

" Saysuku very sorry." She whispered. " Saysuku no want do this to _gou_. Saysuku know what in potion and know what potion do to _gou_. Saysuku very, very sorry."

She sighed.

" Saysuku want _gou_ to return. Dragon Lady comes soon, with White Messenger. Saysuku hate White Messenger. White Messenger bad. If _gou_ can wake up, White Messenger not stay."

Saysuku glanced to the right. " _Gou _know, _gou _just like me. Want be nomad." She said. " Saysuku no belong here. Saysuku orphan. Dragon Lady I with no mama. Saysuku forced to call Dragon Lady that. Real mama killed. No know real papa. Saysuku want belong. Saysuku grow fast, so Saysuku can leave. Maybe, when _gou_ returns, _gou_ will take Saysuku with _gou_." She said.

As what happened earlier, his hand grew slightly warm as his spirit was coaxed back for a few seconds. Saysuku smiled. " _Gou_ will return. Saysuku has faith in_ gou_." She whispered.

The whole day that brought them closer to the mountain was uneventful. Except for InuYasha yelling at Naraku for just wandering off the night before, Kagome yelling at him to sit and Miroku and Sango getting into a minor skirmish, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

By the time night fell, Storm told them that they would be able to enter the mountain cavern where the tribe was at dawn.

In the meantime, Kagome, Sango and Saeka decided to try to find a hot spring nearby. Though even if they found one, Saeka wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

Storm gave them brief assistance and then left them to their business. He said he knew the local area well enough to detect a hot spring.

Once he was out of sight, two of the three girls who stayed at it got into the warm water while the other one, Saeka sat wrapped in her cloak on a rock on its edge with her feet dangling into it instead.

Kagome sighed. " This feels great and it's so cold too." She said. She glanced at Saeka. " Are you sure you don't mind hanging out? We feel bad that you can do nothing but soak your feet." She said. Saeka smiled.

" Nah, I love hanging out with you girls. It's nice when I'm feeling down, that I know I have someone to converse with. I mean, even when he was here, I did and do love Sesshomaru, but it's nice to have some girl-time too. You know?" she said. Sango and Kagome both agreed wholeheartedly.

" Yeah. One good thing about being with Miroku permanently, he's stopped flirting with other girls."

" What about the other thing that always irked you?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed. " He's working on it. I still have to slap him occasionally, especially when Rona's around and he does it." She grumbled. Saeka and Kagome both burst out laughing. Sango sighed again and giggled. " But yeah, it is nice to have a little girl time." She agreed.

" I know." Saeka said.

" Hey, Saeka. Do you remember that one time when we lost Saaya and didn't know she was with Naraku, you were hurling rocks and stuff at Sesshomaru while you guys were trying to trap each other? What exactly did he do to deserve that?"

Saeka started to groaned. " You really want to know?

" Yes!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Saeka sighed. " He…ugh, I can't believe this. Now, this wasn't something he did on purpose, mind you, but…he sort of walked in on me while I was bathing at the river."

Sango's eyes widened and Kagome covered her mouth in shock. " Are you serious?" she exclaimed. Saeka nodded. " Yeah. He realized his error the second he saw me and hurried away as I started to turn around. After I'd dressed and found him, I sort of lost it."

To her surprise, Sango and Kagome laughed. Saeka cocked her head. " Did I say something funny? Guys, that wasn't funny."

" I know." Kagome said, wiping her eyes and laughing at the same time. She giggled again. " But InuYasha has done the same thing to me, even before I became his mate. It was never intentional, of course."

" Miroku also tried to sneak several peeks at us on occasion." Sango said, folding her arms. Saeka rolled her eyes. " It seems that now we have all sorts of stuff to relate to. But the difference is that your guys are more prone to do stupid stuff than mine is."

" True, I've never known Sesshomaru to make mistakes anywhere." Kagome said, sinking deeper into the water.

" Well, maybe once." Saeka said gloomily. Sango looked at her. " What do you mean?"

" He might have made a mistake now." Saeka mumbled, burying her chin in her cloak. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. " What do you mean?" Sango repeated.

" It's…uh, nothing. Never mind." Saeka said.

" No tell us." Kagome urged. Saeka sighed. She removed the cloak from around her shoulders and folded it beside her. She then placed a hand on her stomach. Kagome and Sango gasped. They already knew of course, but something didn't seem right. In fact, it was downright obvious.

Saeka was visibly bigger and it had only been two and a half weeks.

" I look almost four months pregnant and I'm only two or three weeks along." Saeka said. " I don't know what's happening, but something is very different about this one." She said.

" Well, you are a demon. Maybe you have a different growth rate." Sango suggested. Saeka shook her head. " No, it was nine months with Miharu and Saaya. I have a bad feeling about this one. Or, maybe I'm just imagining things. In any case, if it keeps growing like this, I could have it while we're traveling. I'm scared now."

" Why?" Kagome asked. Saeka folded her knees up, being mindful of her lower abdomen. " Because of all that I've been through, I only feel truly safe around Sesshomaru and it's sort of been that way since the time following my father's death. I don't want to have this baby if he isn't around. I remember when Miharu was born, Sesshomaru wasn't called for beforehand and neither of us got to see her until three years later, when all of her childhood days were long gone. But when Saaya was born, I felt secure, because he was right outside and I knew that I was safe to have her without the worry I'd suffered with Miharu. I knew he'd protect me and our new child."

Sango looked at Kagome softly. They both understood this. They also both felt deep remorse for Saeka because of Sesshomaru's departure.

Saeka continued. " Because this new one is growing so quickly for some reason, it could very well happen here in the wilds. I at least want him to be with me. I'll feel much safer having it than otherwise."

Kagome waded over and took Saeka's hand. Sango did the same. They both looked up at her tenderly. " Saeka, we'll find him." Kagome assured her.

" Yeah. But on the chance that we don't Saeka, we'll protect you when the time comes." Sango said, making sure realism was there. There always was the chance that they wouldn't find Sesshomaru in time. Saeka smiled at them gratefully. " Thanks, Sango, Kagome." She said quietly.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My dad and step-mom came out to visit and I spent the time with them. Besides, I had a bad writer's block on this last bit for awhile. As you can see, The New One is actually a dragon, so it isn't Sesshy. I have a plan for this, I just hope you won't hate me for it. R&R!


	8. The King of Reptiles

The King of Reptiles

The morning following the talk with Sango and Kagome, Saeka felt violently ill once more, so she reluctantly agreed to accept a ride from a more than willing and concerned Storm. Exhausted for some reason, she fell in and out of consciousness leaning against his upraised neck. He kept a steady and slightly slow pace so as not to disturb her.

The half-demon, InuYasha walked beside Storm, a determined look on his face. Storm grumbled. " Is something troubling you, half-demon?"

" My name, is InuYasha. And no. Nothing is, 'troubling' me." He growled in response. Storm shook his head a bit. " Well then, InuYasha, can you tell me. How did you meet Saeka? Where was she when you all first knew her?"

" Why are you asking me? Sesshomaru was the one who went and kidnapped her after she healed him."

Storm suddenly drew in a breath as a sudden dream vision entered his mind from Saeka.

_Saeka watched as the silver-haired demon raised the thin sword and swung it at her at midsection, striking her dead on and hurtling her backward from the force. But surprisingly, she was unharmed as she shakily sat up and looked at where the sword had struck. She gazed up at him, still shaking. " How on earth did you do that?" _

_" The Tenseiga." He replied, holding it aloft for her to see. " It is a fairly useless sword that cannot kill." _

_Saeka slowly heaved herself to her feet, still watching him warily. " So, then you did that to scare me?" _

_" If that is what you'd like to call it. Come." _

Storm snapped out of the vision and shook his head. It was so familiar, how he felt he knew Saeka. But he was being honest; he'd never seen her before in his life. What was this? Maybe it had something to do with that demon that lay asleep within the mountain, the one kept under the spell cast by a powerful emerald from the jewel cave. Crin had told him everything. Yes, he thought. That must be it.

Storm turned his eye back to look at Saeka. She was quite peaceful, but was she the one giving him the visions? And if so, why?

Kisho grumbled loudly as Ayame and Koga came to a halt at a rocky ledge overlooking a misty valley. Koga was beginning to regret his deal made with Kisho to get him the Tetsuaiga. Why the kid even wanted it, he couldn't figure out. He glanced over at Ayame. She was staring down into the valley with glassy eyes. She was very tired and he could see it in every line of her face. Kisho had kept pestering them and it became a goal for the two of them to run as fast as they could and lose him for a few precious minutes before he finally caught up. He somehow always found them.

" Koga, are we there yet!?" Kisho yelled from behind them. Koga growled to himself and raised his eyes to the sky. " No, Kisho." He snarled through clenched teeth. Kisho sighed irritably. " I want that sword. Saeka has to die for what she did."

" We heard you the first million times!" Koga growled. " Now shut up. I think they went there, into that valley. I believe that's the passage of The Northern Gates."

" Why would they go there?" Ayame asked. Koga shrugged. " I don't know. But both mutts are there. The scent is faint, but both Sesshomaru and InuYasha came this way. We're on the right path."

As they took off toward the gate, Kisho trailing behind, Koga's eyes narrowed.

_But I don't like the other scent I've picked up either. _

Saeka awoke the see that they were approaching a large mountainside so obscured in mist that she couldn't see the top. She gazed up at it in wonder and then made a silent cringe as her lower abdomen started to ache. She was getting concerned. This baby was growing frighteningly fast. Almost too fast in her opinion. It could be born shortly, maybe within the month. They had to find Sesshomaru and fast.

InuYasha, still walking beside Storm, looked at Saeka, saw her cringe and take on a distant, sad look and knew exactly what she was thinking. He moved closer and took her hand. She looked down at him and he smiled at her encouragingly. " Relax. As soon as we find him, you can have that kid without worry." He said. She smiled weakly. " Thank you." She murmured.

" We have arrived at the gate." Storm announced.

" I don't see it." Sango said.

" Is this whole stone wall the gate?" Miroku asked in bewilderment. Storm nodded. " Yes." He said. " Golgiroth is within."

Back a ways, Saaya, who hadn't said much this whole time, shuddered. Naraku, who hadn't spoken in awhile either, pulled her close to him protectively.

" How do we get in?" InuYasha asked.

" Just so you know, not all of you might make it." Storm cautioned. Everyone's eyes snapped over to him.

" What?" Kagome shrieked, making Sakura whimper.

" Mommy, why'd you do that?" she whined. Kagome stroked her hair.

" Sorry, honey." She said. Then to Storm, she glared and snapped, " What do you mean 'not all of us might make it'?"

" The entryway is filled with traps and obstacles. I'd take you through another way, but Golgiroth has sealed those passages off. The only way to get through is this way, the way that your friend probably took."

" Well," InuYasha said, drawing the Tetsuaiga and wielding it before him cautiously. " What're we waiting for?"

He started forward, disappearing into the gloom. Storm sighed and shook his mane. " Fool."

" What was that for?" Miroku asked suspiciously. At that moment, they heard a yell of anger and pain from within the passage.

" Oh no!" Kagome screamed. " InuYasha!"

InuYasha suddenly came flying backward out of the passage, sliding to a halt on the ground at Kagome's feet. She knelt down and lifted him up, shaking up gently. He had been knocked out.

" InuYasha! InuYasha!" she cried. " Wake up! Please!"

" What happened?" Sango exclaimed. Naraku ran up and stopped in front of them, his eyes glowing bright purple.

" Naraku, what are you doing?" Kagome yelled.

" Quiet! I'm trying something!" he responded. He was literally shaking with the effort of whatever it was he was doing. Saaya came up a few feet away and watched him anxiously.

All of a sudden, he gasped and stepped back, his eyes reverting to normal. With a yell, he whirled, grabbed Saaya and threw himself out of the way as something erupted from the cave entrance and snapped with fearsome black jaws at the spot where they had been not moments before. Storm snarled and stepped back, tail lashing angrily. Saeka slid down from his back and turned to face the menace.

" What is that?" Miroku said, his hand going to the cover on his other.

" It's a basilisk." Sango said grimly. " The king of reptiles. Nobody meet its stare! If you do, it'll kill you! And Miroku, it's deadly poisonous! Don't suck it in! Its blood is even composed of venom!"

" How do we fight it if we can't look at it?" Kagome cried, terror growing in her voice as it etched further out of the cave. The thing was enormous. It had a long two-pronged lashing tail and six scaly legs each with three stone-colored claws on the feet. Its body was finely muscled and it was covered in sharp spines all down it's back. But most fearsome was its head, which resembled a lizard's. Its teeth were razor sharp and from what they could see, its eyes were bright green with reddish black vertical slits that opened and narrowed from the light. It let out a low guttural sound as it prepared for a meal and stepped closer, the ground shaking each time.

" There's one way I know of that will make it so we can face it." Sango replied. " Somehow, we have to disable its sense of sight. Then it won't be able to stop us in our tracks with a glance at our eyes."

" I think I can do it." Naraku said. " My eyes have a special ability to see through closed lids. I developed several sight abilities in my eight years of solitude before I met Saaya. If someone can lend me a weapon, I can attack its eyes."

Sango handed him her slaying sword. He took it. " Thanks." He said. He was about to stand up, but Saaya stopped him. " Wait, what if you get yourself killed?" she said pleadingly.

" Saaya, don't worry. I'll be safe. I promise to come back to you." He whispered, taking her face in his hand for a moment. Her eyes shone with worry, but she blinked and nodded. He straightened up and shut his eyes as they started their usual purple glow. He charged forward with what little demonic strength he still had and as the basilisk's head came down at him, he pushed off the ground and landed on its head as it crashed into the earth. It roared as it struggled to shake him off and Naraku held onto its horns to keep his balance. He raised the sword to jam it into its left eye first, but as he was bringing it down, he yelled in surprise when it suddenly whirled its head around and bashed it into the rock wall of the gate. Naraku barely managed to leap out of the way and not open his eyes, as was his reflex to do so. In truth, he wasn't seeing as clearly as he would have liked with his power, but it would have to do. He had to protect Saaya and the others. He grimaced. Nine years ago, he would have laughed silly at such a thought.

The basilisk pulled its head back to ram it into the wall again. This time, Naraku was ready. He quickly switched to the right side and used the momentum of its swinging head to add force to the sword. When the head hit the wall, the sword was plunged deep within its left eye, puncturing a deep hole in it. The basilisk roared in fury and agony as blood gushed from its ruined eye. Naraku held onto the horn tightly as it began to swing wildly, trying in vain to throw him off. When it finally stopped thrashing a moment to attempt the wall strategy once more, Naraku took this chance to just stab the sword into the remaining eye. This time, the basilisk hissed darkly and stopped moving. It stood, but it had frozen. Naraku opened his eyes, now there was no danger of being frozen. He was still atop the head.

" What? Why did it stop?" he wondered aloud. He saw that the others were noticing the lack of danger from its eyes and Saaya had been one of the first to open hers. He saw how pale she was, even from this distance and realized that she must have been fighting against her instincts during the whole time she could hear him fighting the serpent. Now, her eyes widened in horror.

" Naraku! Behind you! Look out!" she screamed. He turned a moment too late. The serpent's long tail lashed up behind him and he felt an agonizing pain in his chest as he was thrown backward, off the basilisk's head onto the rocky ground. He heard Saaya scream.

The next thing he heard was the sound of the Wind Scar and the death hiss from the basilisk as it was finished off.

The next he felt was his head being lifted off the ground and elevated slightly.

" Hang on! Please! Don't die!" Saaya's voice came to him from a distant place. She was so far away and yet so close.

" –ery bad. Might not-"

Everything being said was being broken up as he struggled to stay conscious. He groaned and fought to keep his eyes open.

" Saaya." He rasped out. As his vision grew unpleasantly blurry, he felt her hand on his forehead. It felt cool and comforting. He felt like he was on fire and that it was consuming him from the inside out. Her hands felt soothing against the flames within him.

" -Raku! Naraku! Keep listen-"

Finally, he sighed and just gave up. He was too tired.

He'd deal with whatever was happening when he woke up.

Saaya cradled his head in her lap, tears cascading down her face as she tried to help him stay conscious. " Please! Listen to my voice! Don't die! Please!" she cried again and again.

" Please tell me he'll make it." Saeka said, clutching the neck of her cloak anxiously. Storm, head bent over Naraku's limp and bleeding form, hissed quietly.

" I don't know. The basilisk's tail was covered in thick viscous venom. It's entered the wound where it stabbed him. If we can't get it out of him, he will die, without fail."

" How can we get it out?" Saaya cried.

" I'll take him to a spring around here and get one of you to try to help me wash it out. We'll have to hurry. The least we can do is save him. Not even the dragons in Golgiroth's clan are powerful enough to defeat a young basilisk, much less a fully-grown one. Fortunately, the venom spreads slowly because of its high viscosity."

With Saaya's help, he hoisted him onto his back. As Saeka watched, a territorial gleam came into Storm's eyes, but vanished as quickly as it appeared. He nodded to Miroku who started to follow after him to find a spring. Saaya attempted to go after them.

" No Saaya." Miroku said. " You may react badly. This wound is probably much deeper than can be seen at the moment."

Saaya whimpered, but stayed behind, watching them disappear into the mists. Her eyes never left the one she loved.

Kagome and Sango came over and took her back over by the gate after InuYasha had disposed of the basilisk's corpse. Saeka stood and waited for Storm and Miroku to return. She felt restless for some reason.

" You know, I think I'll transform." She said out of the blue. They nodded. It was something they were used to.

" Are you sure it's safe for the baby?" Sango asked concernedly.

" I'm allowed a few times before it becomes dangerous. It actually tips the baby in favor of healthy blood so it's good for awhile." She said. As they watched, her body began to glow brightly. Within minutes, standing before them was the same magnificent white dragon with the blue mane and emerald eyes. She looked no different from any other time, even though she was to have a baby. She lowered herself to her side, her legs folded slightly beside her. She couldn't lay on her stomach for obvious reasons. Saaya turned away from Sango and Kagome and snuggled up beside her mother. Saeka curled her long tail around her and waited until she fell asleep.

Sakura came over and watched Saaya sleep. " Will she be alright, aunt Saeka?" she asked quietly. Saeka nodded, the tendrils on her muzzle drifting in little peaceful arcs.

Saeka sighed and stared up at the gate.

_Tomorrow, I get to see what I've always believed proved wrong. _

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Stressful week. I finally got it up, though. I heard that fanfiction alerts are down, so I'll try and let people know this chapter is up until things are up and running again.


	9. Strange New Feelings

Strange New Feelings

Golgiroth lay slumped weakly on his side, groaning in pain. His illness was giving him problems once again. Someone approached his platform and he raised his head slightly. " Who goes?" he grumbled.

" It is I, Crin. I have come to give some rather disturbing news on the sleeping demon."

" What is it?" Golgiroth mumbled, attempting to get to his feet. " Tell me!"

" I'm afraid that he has moved. He has no awoken, but when we went in to check on him, his position was slightly different."

" He's waking up?" Golgiroth exclaimed, and immediately regretted it as a paroxysm of pain swept through his body and he slumped to the floor.

" No, his spirit is restless and wants to be active once more." Crin said. Then he added, " Shall I place a stronger jewel on him?"

Golgiroth considered this a moment. " Yes. This time, give him a sapphire. It should keep him still awhile longer. I'm surprised."

As Crin hurried off to fetch the jewel, Golgiroth's eyes narrowed and moved toward the demon's cave.

_That jewel should have kept working for months. It's only been three days. This is no ordinary demon. _

After they'd cleansed most of the venom from his body, Storm resituated Naraku on his back, still unconscious. Miroku sighed. " Boy, that was some job. He sure took in a lot of venom." He said, glancing at Storm. The dragon nodded.

" Yes. I suspect he's a half-demon to have survived such an encounter."

" He is." Miroku said. " Or at least he was. His power was stripped from him about nine or ten years ago. I suppose he's changed, but I still really don't trust him."

" Well, we still have to take him back. That young girl he was with won't be happy if he dies." Storm said, starting back toward the group.

Saaya sat on top of a small rock, staring downward distantly. It had been almost an hour since they took him and the knot in her stomach grew more tangled with every passing minute.

When someone touched her shoulder, she shrieked and whirled around, preparing to slice the intruder to bits. But it was only Miroku. She lowered her hands and retook her seat. " Is he okay?"

" He's still alive. But we still aren't sure if he'll make it." Miroku said quietly. She was mature enough to know the whole facts, not some. She lowered her eyes to the ground. " May I see him?" she murmured.

" Yes. Come." Miroku said, turning and leading her to where they'd left him. Storm had placed him amongst a circle of rocks outside the clearing. Storm motioned with his head forward.

" Oh." Saaya gasped. He was lying in the center of the little circle, not moving.

" We did what we could." Miroku said grimly. " I can only hope it was enough."

Saaya bowed her head and glanced at him. Miroku took the hint and dragged Storm away.

For some reason, Storm had doubts about letting her visit him by herself, but since he couldn't explain his distrust, he didn't dwell on it.

Saaya approached carefully. She knelt down beside him and sighed. His hair was still wet and limp and he was missing the upper half of his kimono, his chest wrapped tightly in a bandage. She tentatively reached out and brushed his hair from his eyes.

To her surprise, they opened slightly. She noticed that Miroku had placed the folded kimono beneath his head against the rocky ground.

" Naraku?" she murmured. His eyes moved at his name and the sound of her voice.

" Saaya?" he whispered. She lifted his hand from the ground and held it.

" Are you doing better?"

" I feel like I'm going to be sick." He grumbled. " What happened?" he tried to sit up, but winced in pain and laid his head back down.

" I'll tell you what happened. You were almost killed. You saved all of us." She murmured. " Buy cutting the basilisk's eyes, you were able to make it so that we could destroy it. You did it."

" I couldn't let you get hurt." He said quietly. Saaya smiled. " I'm happy that you're alive. I don't think I could have gone on without you."

" I'm not about to leave you. We still have to convince your father to let me be with you."

Saaya sighed, set his hand back beside him and lay down on her stomach, arms folded beneath her head. " I know. It's gonna be hard. Dad's not exactly the understanding type. He almost killed mom a couple of weeks ago. I think that's what made him leave, the bloodlust taking over his senses. He must have been horrified."

Naraku didn't say anything. As before, he'd long forgotten his parents and couldn't fully understand what she was going through. She sighed again and tilted her head to look at him.

" What if he says no? What if he forces you to leave?" she asked.

" What would you want to do?" he replied. She looked to the side. " I don't really know. My ties to my current life are quite strong. I don't know if I could leave. I suppose if I had to, I would. But I wouldn't prefer it. You know?"

" I know. You love your family." He said. Then, with a wistful look to the sky, he added, " I sure envy you."

She blinked in surprise. " Why?" she asked, her head rising up a little.

" Because, ever since I changed, I've started to notice emotions and feelings I locked away when I became a bandit so long ago, emotions I had when I was still a scholar, with so much promise. I threw my life away simply for the sake of adventure and all that. And look where it got me. Living dead from a fire, impossibly in love with a priestess, giving my living body to demons and becoming a vile, evil creature that everyone despised so much. Because of all that I've described, I don't remember anything of my life except that I was a scholar. I don't remember anything else, including whatever family I might have had."

Saaya felt her throat tighten in sadness. " You don't remember your mom, or dad?" she said. He shook his head, still gazing at the sky as best he could from his current position. " No. Nothing. I think I may have had a sister at one point. But if so, she's dead as are everyone else. I'm completely alone."

She propped herself on her elbow and took his hand in hers once again. She smiled at him warmly. " You're wrong." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

" I'm wrong?"

" As much as InuYasha and Miroku hate to admit it, we're your family now. The same people who hated you, are now your own family."

She lay back down. " And you know what?"

" What?" he said, turning his head toward her.

" I'm glad that you aren't as powerful as you probably once were. I think it was all meant to be. All that happened to you, you kidnapping me, the two of us becoming friends, and everything else that's occurred. It was all meant to be. I mean, if you hadn't been, 'defeated' nine years ago, we never would have met, at least like this. I probably would have come along at some point, but then we would have been enemies and I'd be trying to kill you."

She sighed and continued. " And it's like I said, now that you're so much different, you've become accepted with us. So you aren't alone, Naraku. You have a family now."

A shocked look came to his face and he looked away. " Saaya," he said, meaning to say something else, but changed his mind. Instead, he looked into her eyes, and smiled weakly. " I never thought of it that way." He said. Saaya shook her head. " You'll get it one day." She muttered. She shuffled closer to him and snuggled up beside him, closing her eyes wearily.

" I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered. He laid his head back down and wrapped his arms around her, closing his own eyes as well.

" I'll always be there for you, Saaya." He murmured as sleep began to claim both of them for its own.

Storm and Miroku made their way back to the group. Storm was pondering his strange reactions to these people. Why did he act the way he did to certain members of the group? Gentle toward Saeka, hateful toward Naraku, and other things. He couldn't help but snarl at the memory.

" We're back." Miroku announced. Storm looked up from his thoughts and froze in his tracks at what he saw.

There was another dragon in the group, a blue maned female with emerald eyes. She greeted Miroku happily and watched and listened as he told them of Naraku's present condition. But Storm had tuned all of that out as he stared at the dragon. Against hundreds of other dragons within the mountain colony, she had to have been the most beautiful dragon he'd ever laid eyes on. At first, he wasn't sure who this dragon could be, since she hadn't been there before, but when she looked up at him suddenly, he knew. It was Saeka, in her true form.

" Good evening, Storm." She said pleasantly. Storm remained silent, trying to tear his eyes away. He knew he should look away, that it was improper for him to stare at her. She was already mated, with a family and everything, but he somehow couldn't look away from her.

Saeka tilted her head curiously. " What?" she asked. Storm finally blinked and shook his head to clear it. " N-Nothing. It's, it's nothing, Saeka." He said. He made his way to the group and lay down on his stomach, a little closer to the dragon than he had previously been. She didn't seem to notice. He was glad that she didn't, for he couldn't seem to help his sudden infatuation with her.

But while she didn't notice, someone did.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Storm glanced at Saeka carefully. She was watching Kagome and Sakura and didn't notice. He couldn't figure it out. Something about her was drawing him nearer to her. Something about her was so appealing to him that he was on the verge of going insane from the effort of trying to figure out what it was.

He sighed and shook his head.

" Storm?" Saeka said. He felt his body freeze up in shock. She had spoken to him and was probably looking at him. This wasn't good. For some reason, she'd quickly become the center of his thoughts and he didn't know why. If he even so much as looked into her eyes now, he might completely lose control of himself. But, to be polite, he forced himself to meet her gaze.

It was like a bolt of lightning passed through him. What was happening to him? Why was this ordinary dragon so extraordinary in his eyes? Why did he have an uncontrollable urge to be with her?

Unknowing of the battle raging within him, Saeka continued. " Storm, when do you believe we'll be able to enter the mountain?"

It took him a minute to answer. " Uh, b-by tomorrow, for s-sure." He stammered. Saeka nodded. Then, she cocked her head. " Do you feel alright? You seem tense."

Storm resisted the urge to snarl in frustration. " I'm fine, Saeka." He grumbled. He got up and started to back away. As he passed Miroku, he pulled the young man up with one long white tendril.

" Hey, what?" Miroku exclaimed.

" I must speak with you." Storm hissed. He dragged him out of sight on the other side of the rock wall. Miroku straightened up and folded his arms. " Okay, what's wrong with you?" he asked. Storm sighed.

" You have to help me. Something horribly wrong is happening." Storm groaned, shaking his head.

" What?"

" I feel irresistibly drawn to Saeka. It's impossible to be around her." Storm said in a desperate voice.

" Drawn to her? You mean as though you love her?" Miroku said. Storm nodded. " Yes. Until now, she was an ordinary half-demon. But now, seeing her like that, it's unbearable."

" Could it be that she's just a particularly beautiful dragon?" Miroku asked. Storm shook his head. " No, I was kind of drawn to her from the beginning. But never like this. I fear of what I might do if I go near her again while she's like that." He snarled. " A dragon's nature, when it sees a possible mate, is to fight, and hard. Usually, it's a positive result. But she is already mated and soon to have a youngling of her own. It is not proper for me to show such interest in her. But I don't understand why I act this way."

Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. " I don't understand either. If you don't know why you act this way, even though you know you shouldn't, then what's causing it and how do you stop it?"

Storm grumbled again. " I don't know. But I must avoid her until she turns back. Even then, I do not know how I will react to her. If I lost control and tried to take her or something, I could end up killing her. I'm horrified."

Miroku felt a terrible sympathy for the dragon. He could see that something was different about him, even though he had no idea of what it could possibly be.

" Storm, there are two ways this can be done and what's bad is that both have to be done, one possibly later than the other. First, you can stay here until tomorrow, where she will be out of sight, if not out of mind. The second is to tell her what's going on. She may know what's happening to you."

" What do you mean?"

" She's been through what ordinary mortals only have nightmares about. She's ten fold wiser than she was the day we met her. She's sure to have some clue as to what's happening with you."

Storm didn't say anything. He simple hissed and looked at the ground.

_" No!" Saaya cried. She screamed and jumped out of the way. Whatever was attacking her countered her move, slicing through her side with a sharp blade and throwing her away where she landed like a limp rag doll on the hard earth. She was alone, and she had to do this herself. She growled and charged at the being again, claws bared, fangs elongated, ready to slash open its throat. Again, her attack was parried and she found herself face-down on the ground. The thing approached and she looked up. It was in the light now and she gasped sharply. _

_" Father!" she cried. But immediately, she realized it wasn't him. It was similar, but it wasn't him. He was standing with his back to her and she now realized that whoever this was wasn't attacking her, but defending her instead.. He glanced back at her with hard, amber eyes. _

_" The time is now. Use your true form!" he commanded. Saaya got to her feet. " I-I can't!" she cried. The thing attacked the demon standing in front of her and he blocked it with a long sword held tightly in his hands. He turned to her again, without missing a beat. " The time is now. Use your true form!" he repeated. _

_Saaya stared at the ground. _

_True form. True form. _

" NO!" Saaya screamed, bolting up, panting and shivering. Naraku sat up too, afraid that she was in trouble. He looked at her eyes. They were wide and empty. He grasped both of her shoulders and pulled her around to face him.

" Saaya! Saaya! What is it? What's happened?" he demanded. She made a sound that seemed to be a sob and with a cry, buried her face in his chest, crying in abandon from whatever her dream had been.

" Saaya, what was it?" he probed. " Please tell me."

" True form." She said.

" What?"

He told me-told me to use my true form!"

" Who told you?"

Saaya wracked her brain. " Um, he had long silver hair, and golden eyes. But that's all I remember. His hair was tied back, but that's it."

Naraku gasped and pulled her closer again. " Saaya, I think you just dreamed about your grandfather, The Great Dog Demon." He said.

A/N: I'm nearing the climax. But I have another story to start up, so I won't be insane from lack of writing. I'm a little concerned, though. All this writing of fanfics has been cutting into the time I could be using to contribute to my novels. I haven't written in them for months and I'm getting worried. I'll try to work something out. In the meantime, I hope FF.N is going to get back up soon. It's getting tedious checking the new chapters for my favorite stories every few hours on the appropriate days.


	10. Going On

Going On

" Damn that Storm!" Golgiroth bellowed. " He's going to ruin everything!"

He whirled to Crin. " Take our guards and go after them. Take as many as you can and bring them here. I don't care who you capture just make sure you have hostages. I didn't want to do this and I was dreading the fact that I might have to, but we need them to get here! If Storm manages to win her, she'll never come!"

" Wait!" someone cried from the crowd of on looking dragons. A little girl with bright green hair stood up. " Grandsire Golgiroth, Saysuku have something to say." She said. He nodded. " Speak, Saysuku."

" Grandsire Golgiroth, how can _gou_ do this? Demon still sleeps, but is becoming, fitful. Sehchomaroo want wake up! Sehchomaroo sense Saeka nearby. He want wake up to meet her."

" Saysuku, your English is improving, but in any case, I cannot allow Sesshomaru to awaken. Not until the time is right. A stronger gem has been placed on him to quiet his restless soul."

" NO! _Gou_ must allow Sehchomaroo to wake! Sehchomaroo become angry! Saysuku sense it! He become vengeful!"

" Enough, Saysuku. He will remain asleep until Saeka arrives."

" Then what?"

" Pardon?" he asked.

" Then what? What if Lady Saeka no want join us? What if she turn away? Then what would _gou_ do? _Gou_ would have failed. Lady Saeka no like how Sehchomaroo been treated. She think he dead when she comes."

Golgiroth sighed. " She won't think he's dead. He'll be wide awake by the time she walks in this chamber."

" No! He wake up now! He sent me dream! He say to Saysuku that he very angry! Sehchomaroo destroy _gou_ when he wakes. We in danger!"

" You little liar. Crin, take her." Golgiroth commanded. Saysuku backed away as the dragons approached.

" No! Stay away!" she cried. She turned and ran toward the cave, even though she would be trapped. She squeezed through the entrance just as they reached her and ran to the demon's other side, clutching his hand desperately.

" Sehchomaroo! Sehchomaroo! Saysuku in danger! Saysuku need help! Sehchomaroo!"

When his hand started to grow warm, Saysuku continued to plead for him to wake up.

" Sehchomaroo! Sehchomaroo! Wake! Please! Wake! Sehchomaroo!"

His hand grew warmer than it had ever been while he was asleep. Saysuku tightened her grip as the dragons tried to get to her inside. They had to be careful not to touch Sesshomaru's body, and getting to her would be difficult. If she kept holding onto his hand, they'd have to touch him to release her hold without dragging him out with her.

" Please!" Saysuku cried, tears beginning to run down her face. " Saysuku sorry! Please! Sehchomaroo! Sehchomaroo! SEHCHOMAROO!!"

Sesshomaru groaned in his sleep and his eyes moved slowly beneath the lids. Saysuku noticed, but didn't stop calling out to him.

It was working.

" Further! Almost there!" Saysuku encouraged. " Further! Come, Sehchomaroo! Return! Return!"

Suddenly, Storm started to writhe and screech on the ground waking everyone up in the process. Saeka's head bolted up. She was back in her humanoid form. She watched in horror as Storm almost tied himself in a knot in pain from something.

" Stop!" he yelled. " No! No! NO!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. " What?" he whispered. He sat up weakly, his hand to his aching head. Saysuku screamed and threw her arms around his neck. " Sehchomaroo! _Gou_ has returned! Please! Help Saysuku!"

" Saysuku?" he said, puzzled for a moment. Then, it all came flooding back to him. Anger began to well up within him as he remembered her potion.

" Please!" Saysuku cried. " Saysuku forced to do it! Saysuku no want Sehchomaroo to sleep! Saysuku want Sehchomaroo to live!"

The dragons snarling furiously at the cave entrance brought his attention back. He released Saysuku's hold on him and turned.

" Hold it!" a voice from behind them cried. Saysuku gasped sharply.

" No! Yukoto don't!" she wailed. But it was too late. Sesshomaru yelled and doubled over, shaking furiously. " No." he mumbled, gritting his teeth together. He shook his head. " NO! What's happening to me?"

" Fight!" Saysuku cried. " _Gou_ will go back to sleep if _gou_ does not fight!"

" No." Sesshomaru growled, his fangs elongating. " No!"

" Now!" Yukoto cried from somewhere in the crowd of dragons. Sesshomaru moaned and collapsed onto his side, eyes shutting once more, his body relaxing and letting sleep take hold. Saysuku buried her face in her hands bitterly. " No! So close! So close! So close!" she kept repeating. She never even noticed as Crin reached in with his tail, wrapping it about her tiny waist and dragging her outside. Now, she noticed and struggled furiously. " Let Saysuku go! Let Saysuku go!" she screamed.

" What should we do with her?" he asked.

" Place her here with him. If she's asleep, she'll only give The White Messenger that much power. He needs all that he can get now." Yukoto explained.

Saysuku watched, trembling as Yukoto began to chant a sleeping charter over her.

The last thing she saw was a magnificent sapphire being tied around her neck.

Storm lay gasping on the ground, Saeka and everyone gathered around him anxiously. Saeka was gently shaking him. " Storm, what happened? Please!"

His breath came in ragged gasps, as though he were searching for air while beneath water.

" I…don't know." He rasped. " I suddenly felt…as though something were shredding me from the inside."

He coughed dryly. " I'm fine, just dazed." He mumbled. I can take you to the gate soon."

" Are you sure?" Saeka asked. Storm looked up at her. He had been right. Even in human form, she still seemed to be the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

" Yes. I'm quite sure." He said. He shut his eyes wearily.

" All right." Saeka said. She sat down beside him, stroking his mane. She felt a gentle rumble vibrate into her fingers and she realized that he seemed to be purring. She smiled and snuggled her chin into her cloak, closing her eyes.

Everyone else gathered beside the fire. It was still dark. Naraku and Saaya had come back to the group. Naraku was still weak, but he'd managed to get back with Saaya's help. Although the venom was gone from his wound, he still said that it felt as though he were on fire. Before returning, he'd slowly and painfully dressed his kimono over the bandage, being careful not to aggravate the wound.

Now, as he sat staring into the fire and leaning against a large rock, Saaya rested herself against him, eyes half closed in the flickering light of the flames.

InuYasha, sitting up and gripping his Tetsuaiga, glared at him.

" You two certainly were gone awhile." He stated. Naraku glanced at him passively. " Yep." Was all he said.

" Quite a long time." InuYasha mumbled, getting up and going over. He lowered to Naraku's level and looked him square in the eye. " So." He said.

" So, what?"

" Just what were you doing?"

" Say what?"

" You heard me!" InuYasha yelled. " Why the hell were you gone for so long!?"

" I don't understand what you're saying."

" Don't play stupid! What were you doing to Saaya?!"

" I don't think I like what you're insinuating." Naraku growled. " I do wish you'd accept the fact that I'm different now. I'm not stupid, InuYasha."

" Answer my question! What were you doing to Saaya?!"

" What the heck are you talking about? Nothing!"

By now, everyone was watching the argument except for Saaya herself, who was somehow still asleep through all this.

" Damn it, Naraku, if you did anything to her, I'll kill you!" InuYasha yelled, whipping out the Tetsuaiga, fully-transformed. Naraku didn't flinch.

" InuYasha, do you really want to wake her up? She's very tired." He said.

" Why?"

" What do you mean, 'why'? She's been keeping an eye on me while I recovered."

" Hah! Like I'm gonna believe that!"

Kagome, sitting over by Sango, sighed, handed Sakura to Miroku and got to her feet. She walked up beside InuYasha folded her arms and muttered, " Sit, boy."

_Thud!_

" Ahh-ah. Kagome, what was that for?" InuYasha yelled, leaping to his feet. Kagome gave him the casual eye. " InuYasha, I don't like what you're insinuating either. Just because they were gone for a long time, doesn't mean anything rash. You tend to jump to hasty conclusions."

" I don't trust him, all right?"

" So because of this, you find any available reason to chastise him? Am I right?"

" Uh, no. But you know I don't like it when he's around her. This is _Naraku_, remember?"

" I know who he is, InuYasha. We've known him for almost a decade now. So he's changed. That's all that matters."

InuYasha folded his arms defiantly. " Humph. I'll believe that when I see it." He grumbled.

" You're blind as a bat, you know that? He's been proving it for almost a month now! He's proving it just by being with us!"

She sighed exasperatedly and stomped off to her place beside Sango. Miroku let Sakura toddle over to her and she scooped her up moodily. InuYasha sighed and turned to Naraku, who was watching him placidly.

" You do anything to her and you'll pay." InuYasha hissed. He stalked off, grumbling to himself. Naraku rolled his eyes, shaking his head in empathy. He focused his gaze on Saaya, still asleep beside him.

Crin dejectedly placed Saysuku inside the cave beside the sleeping demon. The sapphire around her neck was extremely powerful and induced sleep in her small body very quickly. She was frozen in her human form until both jewels were removed from the two of them. He hadn't wanted to do this, even though the way that Saysuku was behaving would eventually lead to it. But it had to be done. She was probably the only one who could awaken Sesshomaru.

Storm awakened the group just after dawn, being extremely careful with Saeka. She woke up immediately however and soon began to help in arousing everyone else. It turns out that Naraku had stayed awake the entire night watching Saaya. For some reason, unknown even to him, she was dead tired and couldn't be awoken. So he offered to carry her the rest of the way. InuYasha disagreed with this severely and ended up snatching her from him. Unfortunately, this jarring movement awoke her and she flew into a rage at him, thinking him to be an attacker. It took them another full ten minutes to calm her and prevent InuYasha from killing Naraku. InuYasha thought that this was his fault, as usual. And, like always, Naraku just brushed it off and talked with Saaya until her temper calmed.

" The gate is close." Storm announced.

After what seemed like forever, they had finally reached the gate and could pass through.

As Storm prepared to open it, it suddenly opened by itself, revealing two white dragons identical to Storm, only with golden manes instead of white. Storm greeted them cautiously. " Good morning." He said. The two eyed him suspiciously. " You have The Dragon Girl?" one of them asked. Storm nodded.

" Yes. Did Crin send you?"

" No. Golgiroth did."

Not a moment after those words were said, the larger dragon suddenly lunged at Storm, sinking his fangs into his neck. Storm bellowed rage and pain and forcefully threw his attacker away. He whirled to the others while he still had time.

" Run! Get away from here! They only want Saeka and Saaya!" he yelled.

" They won't get us." Saeka growled. Her eyes went blank and her body began to glow. Within seconds, she was a dragon once more. She ran to Storm's side and bared her teeth at the golden maned dragons. Storm glanced worriedly at her. " What about your youngling?" he asked in a hushed tone.

" As long as I'm not injured in that area." She said reassuringly. " I'm less vulnerable in this form."

InuYasha stepped up, his Tetsuaiga drawn. " Heh, this'll be a snap." He smirked. Back a ways, Naraku stepped in front of Saaya, his eyes flickering purple.

The larger guard dragon stood up, tail lashing. " Hold it. I think you'll agree with us when we say this, you don't want to fight."

" And why not? We're here to rescue someone." Saeka said. " I believe I am the dragon you seek. Saeka."

The golden dragon's eyes narrowed. " You are to come with us. Your companions, however…"

His eyes suddenly turned bright green. Saeka watched in horror as Kagome, Sakura, InuYasha, Sango, Kirara and Miroku all started to turn to solid stone. Kagome screamed and tried to drop Sakura, but her arms became fixated around the little girl. As she reached for InuYasha, her arm froze and she cried out one final time, " InuYa—" before her whole body became stone. InuYasha had jammed his sword into the ground and was frozen before he even got moving.

" No!" Saeka cried in despair as all of her companions except her daughter and Naraku became statues before her eyes. Saeka snarled furiously and whirled to the dragons. " How could you?" she hissed. She bowed her head and silently transformed back, collapsing on the ground. Storm lowered his head to her and gently nuzzled the side of her face. With a sob, she threw her arms around his neck. Storm glared at them. " Petrifying her friends was uncalled for." He growled. The golden dragon closest to him bared his fangs and rumbled. " Not all of them were petrified. That man and her daughter survived."

Saeka looked up to see that he was correct: Naraku and Saaya were okay. They were inspecting the others with a horror-filled curiosity.

" Sango? InuYasha?" Saaya murmured. They didn't move. Naraku just shook his head. " This is unbelievable." He muttered. Saaya covered her eyes.

Saeka turned back to them. " Why did they survive?" she demanded.

" Naraku must have been in contact with Saaya when it happened." Storm said gravely. " Since it was meant for anyone not blood-related to you, the spell must have thought him to be the same as Saaya."

" It does not matter." The golden dragon nearest them said gruffly. " You will follow us to our leader."

" I won't leave them behind." Saeka declared, standing to her full height.

" Nothing will harm them. The minute you accept Golgiroth's proposal, they will return to normal. Until then, there is nothing you can do for them."

Saeka's eyes fell to the ground in sorrow. She pulled her cloak closer and placed a hand on Storm's neck. " Very well. I shall see Golgiroth." She whispered. The near dragon nodded and turned, beckoning them to follow.

Storm looked back and motioned discreetly for Naraku and Saaya to come along. With one single glance back at their frozen companions, Saaya and Naraku followed slowly behind.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. was down for the longest time and I was hit by a Tsunami of emails and reviews and junk from the site. I hate it when that happens. Oh, also, you remember Kinkatia! You'd better!! Grr! She updated two stories! Healing Scars and the Sequel to Sesshomaru's Son! Hurry and read them, they are SOOOO good!!!!


	11. Saaya's Test

Saaya's Test

Saeka, Storm, Naraku and Saaya followed the two dragons into the mountainside, casting one final look at their unfortunate companions. Saeka could do nothing but shake her head and pray that Sesshomaru was here to give her strength when she needed it. And she was going to need it very soon.

The baby was showing signs.

The tunnel within the mountain was pitch black. Only Saeka was able to efficiently see where she was going. She still kept a hand on Storm's shoulder, however.

Naraku kept his arm around Saaya as it got to the point where no one could see whatever was in front of them. He could hear the footsteps of Saeka and the other dragons so he kept following them.

" This way." The lead dragon said from somewhere in front. The group stopped suddenly and Naraku managed to slow himself before walking into someone.

A crack of light suddenly appeared that grew wider and bigger. Naraku realized that the side of the mountain was opening. When the tunnel was completely illuminated, he saw the two dragons start forward, Saeka and Storm following. He hurried after them with Saaya as the gate began to close once more.

" Follow us and do not touch the gems." The dragons said. Naraku stared around them in awe. They were in an underground cavern lighted with torches decorating the walls. On either side of the road was a line of different jewels on the ground. Obeying the dragons' orders, he ignored them.

" I wonder what this place is." Saaya whispered.

" I don't know." He replied truthfully. He continued to gaze around him in wonder.

The dragons led them down the pathway toward another door. They stopped. " Once inside here, none of you is to leave our sight." They ordered. Everyone nodded. The dragon closest to the door slammed his horns against the stone. As they watched, the wall suddenly split open. The two golden dragons backed to the sides and ushered them in.

Of the small group, only Saeka was utterly stunned at what she saw.

Hundreds of dragons lay all throughout the cavern, most of them staring at her in awe. She gazed around, her hand clutching Storm's mane. It was absolutely breathtaking and Saeka now sorely wished the others were here. But more than anything, she wanted Sesshomaru.

" Keep moving forward." Storm instructed. He snarled viciously at other dragons who approached her, a few of them wishing to know if she was available. Saeka kept her eyes forward toward a large stone platform where an enormous white dragon lay watching them. When they reached the spot, he slowly uncurled himself.

" Saeka." He said warmly. " You have finally arrived."

There were calls of approval from around the chamber and Storm stepped forward protectively. " Let her see him." He said. The dragon snapped his tail against the ground. " All in good time, Storm."

He turned to Saeka. " Saeka, do you know who I am?" he asked.

" No."

" I am Golgiroth. The leader of the Northern Dragon Clan. I am your grandfather, father to the dragon who killed your mother and was later killed by you, yourself." He said.

Saeka's eyes widened. " My grandfather?"

" Yes."

" How can this be? I was always told there were no Northern Dragons left."

" Lies. All spread by my people to ensure our safety. I told the same thing to our last visitor."

He coughed dryly and curled his tail up amiably before dropping it. He looked her in the eye, though she could tell he was blind. " Saeka. I desperately beg that you take control of our lands and lead our people to freedom." He said. He sighed. " It is only right, for I am soon to pass along and if I should die, my people would soon follow."

Saeka looked at all of the dragons scattered throughout the cave. They were all staring at her with looks of sorrow or confusion. Many others wore looks of delight at the fact that she had come, apparently. She turned back to Golgiroth.

" I am sorry." She said. " I cannot lead you. I am in no condition to do so effectively."

" What?"

" Golgiroth, I understand that I may be a Northern Dragon, but I am soon to have a baby and I can't lead your people. I don't even know if the Northern Domains are even still inhabitable for demons any longer. A lot has supposedly happened since you were driven away. The Northern Lands are nothing but barren wasteland now, a tundra devoid of life. We only came this way seeking my mate, who has run for reasons we'll keep."

" Oh, you mean that demon." Golgiroth grumbled. " I'd forgotten about him. Crin!"

A topaz maned dragon appeared. " _Ki, Golgiroth?_"

" Show Saeka to the demon's cave."

"_ Ki._"

The dragon called Crin beckoned for Saeka to follow him, but growled at the others to stay put. Saeka obediently trailed after him, through a large crowd of dragons all pushing to see her. He led her to a small cave in the side of the mountain. He stepped aside so she could enter. She bent down and crawled in, peering through the darkness with her dragon's eye. Instantly, she felt the breath catch in her throat and before she could stop it, she screamed.

" NO!! Sesshomaru!!" she shrieked. She rushed forward to his side and raised his head off the ground. " Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!!" she cried desperately. A loud commotion was heard as Saaya and Naraku forced their way through and hurried to the mouth of the cave. Saaya could easily get through and gasped when she saw her father. " No! Dad!" she yelled.

Golgiroth's voice boomed into their ears suddenly. " Saeka! Return here at once!" she yelled.

Saeka stood up, eyes flickering deep red in color. She stalked out of the cave and back to the stone platform, glowering at him. " What have you done to him?" she demanded. Golgiroth stood up stiffly. " Saeka, I did what I had to do to get you to come here. He will wake up very shortly. Be patient."

" No! I didn't travel all this way for you to tell me to be patient! I came all this way to find my mate before this baby is born!! Which, by the way, could happen anytime! Don't tell me what to do after all of this!"

She slumped to the ground, heaving breaths wracking her whole body. Saaya rushed over and helped her up. Her eyes were deeply saddened. She looked up at him. " Golgiroth." She said. " I am Saeka's daughter. I will take her place and lead the dragons." She said. Golgiroth snarled. " No! You are not a dragon, you are a dog!"

" I am a dragon!" Saaya yelled, getting to her feet. Golgiroth cocked his head to the side. " Are you capable of proving it?" he sneered.

" If I can transform."

Saeka's eyes widened. " No, Saaya. You have the exact same form as your sister did. You don't stand a chance."

" Mom, I have to try." Saaya said quietly. Naraku came up behind her and turned her to face him. " Saaya, don't. This won't be good if it turns out you _are_ a dog like Miharu was." He said concernedly. Saaya smiled at him warmly. " I have to try, Naraku." She whispered. " For InuYasha and the others' sakes."

He reluctantly let her go and she stepped forward, toward Golgiroth. She remembered her dream where her grandfather had told her that the time was right, and she could unlock her true form. The only problem was this:

She didn't know how.

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to update. Talk about major writer's block. I've got two other fanfics I'm working on that I'm having too much fun with and I'm having a hard time with this one, knowing it's going to end and how it's going to end. Some of you might not forgive me. And Kinkatia, I'm sorry I can't send this to you first, but I HAVE to get this up. It's been far too long since my last update. I PROMISE to send you the next one. You're always the first person I send a lot of things to. Oh, and I also published a short story I'd like it if someone would read and review. It's called Icy Barriers of The Heart. Please, please, please read that one!!! I put so much work into it!!! Ciao!!


	12. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Sesshomaru struggled furiously against the spell pinning him to sleep. He gritted his teeth and growled ferociously when he heard the voice of his beloved mate nearby. Saeka was with him, even though he'd clearly instructed her to remain in the village. She had disobeyed his orders and followed him. But he'd deal with that later. When she screamed his name in horror and then vanished, he knew she was in danger and he couldn't afford to lose her again, for even Tenseiga had limits.

He felt as though an invisible hand were forcing him to the ground and no matter how much he flailed, he couldn't break free.

" S…Saeka." He gritted out. " I'm…coming…for you."

He could see nothing but darkness through his closed eyelids. And as though they were glued together, he couldn't open them.

" Saeka!" he said more angrily. " Saeka!"

All of a sudden, through the darkness, a small figure appeared, shadowed in gray and white. He stopped struggling for a moment and stared, though he could barely see.

" _I will set you free._" A tiny childlike voice said to him from somewhere close. He strained to hear it.

" Who are you?"

" _I am sorry. Forgive us for how you've been treated." _

" What are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded as the figure came closer.

" _Please promise me something, before I break your bonds." _

" What? What do you mean?"

"_ Please, promise you will never forget me…Sehchomaroo._"

Sesshomaru gasped slightly.

" Saysuku?"

Saaya stood proud before the platform and her great-grandfather, her eyes focused and determined as she probed her thoughts for any way to unlock her true form, as her grandfather had said in her dream. She could feel the eyes of her mother, Storm and Naraku boring into her back. She could see the petrified bodies of her friends waiting for her back in the valley. She could see Kisho and Koga and his mate, all watching her from a distance. She could also feel Golgiroth's sneering stare as he watched her, convinced she would turn into a dog if nothing else. Saaya ground her teeth together and hunched over.

_Please_

She took deep, calming breaths that only served to make her more anxious.

_Please, don't fail me. My father and mother, my friends, and future mate. They are all depending on me._

" We're waiting." Golgiroth grumbled. Every dragon in the chamber had heads raised, watching intently, anxious to see what would happen.

_Please!_

Tears streamed down her face and fell to the floor in a cascade, as she brought all her hope and power up from the depths of her being. She shook her head slightly.

"N-No. I-I can't…." she whispered feebly.

Then, as she was about to give up, she felt a warm sensation course through her body. She opened her eyes and found she was no longer in the chamber before the platform. She was standing in a golden field, filled with grasses and flowers, endless to even the immortal eye. She stood up.

" Where am I?" she whispered.

_Saaya _

Saaya whirled around as a new voice met her ears. Her eyes widened in disbelief. " No. It can't be."

" _Yes, Sehchomaroo. I am Saysuku. They have put me into sleep beside you, but I am different. I have the power to free you._"

" Free me?"

" _Yes. I will set you free, but you mustn't forget me._"

Sesshomaru hummed. " I will not forget you, Saysuku." He mumbled. He watched as her little face came into view, her greenish hair hanging in long waves to her ankles. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled. " _Go to Saeka. You are now free. Never forget me." _

" Wait, what are you doing?" he asked, suddenly cautious. A light was glowing at her chest and she held it with her tiny hands, staring at it amiably.

" _I will do this gladly. I give my life, to break your bond." _

" What!" Sesshomaru gasped, but the light at her chest exploded and he found himself bathed in a magnificent white light that forced open his eyes and loosened his bound limbs, allowing him free movement.

As his eyes truly opened, he heard her voice say one final sentence:

_Don't forget me._

Sesshomaru whirled around, spying her body lying motionless beside him. His eyes narrowed when he saw the sapphire tied around her neck. He felt through his sleeve pocket. The emerald was gone.

He reached out carefully and ripped the sapphire from her neck. It glowed faintly and vanished in his hand. He then lifted the little girl's body off the ground, into his arms, staring at her quietly. She slowly began to turn into mist, gradually disappearing, much like Kagura had when he and InuYasha destroyed her. When the last of Saysuku faded away, he clasped his hands on empty air and bowed his head.

" Goodbye, Saysuku." He whispered. He got to his feet and started toward the exit.

It was time he settled this.

With both Golgiroth and Saeka.

Saaya stared in awe as a girl clad in a slimming red dress and scarlet sash approached her, long, wavy silver hair blowing in an unseen, unfelt wind. Her golden eyes watched Saaya, a tender, gentle look to them.

" You…you're…Miharu, aren't you?" Saaya murmured, noting the obvious similarity to Sesshomaru. The girl nodded.

_I am_, she said without moving her lips.

" But, you're dead. How can you be…?"

_This is one of many borders to the afterlife. I sensed that you required my help._

" This is incredible! All this time, I'd heard so much about you. Why did you die?"

_I was fated to destroy the world, whether I wanted to or not. Tenseiga would not revive me because of this. You are my little sister, and I have watched you from afar, for I am everywhere. As you see me now, I am in my purest form. _

" What do you mean?"

_That is not for you to know yet. All I am permitted to tell you, is that you have done well. You have nearly completed your task, and soon, you must start the cycle anew._

" Cycle?"

_Saaya, our mother was destined to give birth to us, and the child she now carries. It was written in the stars long before even our grandfather was born. We are the only demons born to a full-blooded western demon and a forbidden half-blooded northern demon. _

" But what does this have to do with what's happening now? I may end up joining you here if I cannot transform."

_You can. When our mother looked into your mind the night of your birth, she was remembering me, and saw me in your face, rather than the new life. Therefore, she was seeing me as well. She saw my true form and believed it to be yours. _

" So you mean, I am a dragon?"

_Very likely. I resembled our father for a reason, while you resembled our mother for a different reason altogether. _

She stepped closer and placed her hand on Saaya's shoulder.

_Saaya. You've no inkling as to how much I wish to return and teach you all there is to know. I am your sister and proud to be so. But, I was a Kikuurama. I could not live and not threaten the balance of the world. Like you, I loved someone dearly, but he and I were forced to part in the worst of ways when I gave my life to save him. _

Saaya's eyes were brimming with tears now that she had finally met the sister she had never known, and yet she could never truly see her. She felt it as Miharu embraced her, a cold, yet at the same time, warm feeling that spread through her body like wildfire.

_I know everything. Mononoke, and the wolf tribe and our family. This is why, because I cannot be with you physically, I will still always be with you. I will help you transform._

" Really?" Saaya exclaimed, pulling away. Miharu nodded. _Yes. Close your eyes. But do not open them. This is the last time we will meet until you cross over on your own._

" But, I don't want to leave you! There's so much I want to ask you about, sister!" Saaya cried. Miharu cupped her face in her semi-transparent hands. _Saaya, I know. But to stay would once again endanger the world and I simply can't do that. Now, close your eyes and do as I tell you._

Reluctantly, Saaya obeyed, compiling the only image of her sister into her mind as her eyes shut.

_Focus on your inner energy. Look to the point where your demonic energy and spiritual energy combine. Those two energies are what make you not quite human, but not quite demon nor half-demon. Let the two energies flow within you, until they reach the breaking point. Then, stab at the breaking point with your mind. That, my sister, is your true form. _

Saaya clenched her fists and teeth. She searched for the two energies like Miharu instructed. When she found them, she saw that they were like the two winds in the Tetsuaiga's _Wind Scar_. She gasped when she realized that she could do this.

" I see it." She whispered. She tentatively reached out.

_That's it. Goodbye, little sister._

Miharu's voice floated away into the darkness. Saaya tried to open her eyes, but she found herself falling, into a perilous spiral toward earth, screaming her sister's name and feeling waves of pain like knives stabbing through her body. She got into a fetal position as her bones started to knit together.

Saeka gasped sharply when a light surrounded her daughter's body and they were forced to shut her eyes. She heard Saaya scream something, followed by a feral growl. When she opened her eyes again, she about fainted in shock. Golgiroth leapt to his feet, ignoring the pain coursing through his body as he did so. Every dragon in the community voiced their surprise in unison.

Naraku just stared, awestruck. " Saaya." He whispered admirably.

Sesshomaru stopped in his run toward them when he saw his daughter's transformation. He forgot about Saeka and the others entirely as his eyes focused on one thing.

Golgiroth backed away slowly. He couldn't believe his eyes. " N-No!" he growled feebly. " It can't be!"

Saaya stood up on all four legs. Her tail lashed proudly as she raised her enormous white head high and stared down. Her dragon form was enormous, as large as Sesshomaru's true form. It resembled Saeka's father, Amanamaru. But Saaya was pure silvery white. Her large leathery wings fanned out gracefully. Her neck had a large white sail-like feature attached to it that gave her a regal posture. Her now icy blue eyes fixed on Golgiroth menacingly. " _I believe I have proven my worth._" She rumbled. Golgiroth, shaking visibly, backed up considerably and lay down, bowing his head. " I back down." He mumbled. " You are our true leader."

As they watched, something seemed to happen. While lying down, Golgiroth suddenly began to twitch horribly, his horrid eyes filled with pain through the blindness. Saaya gasped as his head flopped the ground with a dull thud.

His body then disintegrated as his spirit was finally put to rest, knowing his people would be safe.

Saaya stared where his body had lain sadly. She bowed her head and murmured a prayer of salvation, as she had seen Miroku do on occasion.

" _It's over._" She said.

Saeka was bent on the ground, looking at Storm's limp body, lying still. His eyes blinked slowly and fixated on her. " Saeka." He rasped. She stroked his mane, her eyes filling with tears. " Oh, Storm." She muttered, shaking her head.

" I am sorry. I should have told you. My heart was bound to the sleeping demon. He has awoken, so I can no longer live."

" Storm, you've been a wonderful friend." She said tearfully. He grumbled low and closed his eyes. " I'm glad you think so. Remember, a part of me is still within the demon, for I was created from his soul. It was he who stirred such admiring feelings for you in me, whether he knew was he was doing or not. In a way, I am the mate you were searching for."

" I won't ever forget you." Saeka whispered.

" Thank…you." Storm murmured. Then, like Golgiroth, his body disappeared in a wave of mist. Saeka sighed and stood up. The other dragons in the chamber, as well as Naraku and Crin were all gathering around Saaya and didn't notice as the demon who had been asleep for days, slowly approached Saeka, who still hadn't noticed him. When his hand clasped her shoulder, she gasped and turned around quickly, gripping her cloak in the process. Her eyes widened.

" Sesshomaru?" she whispered unbelievingly. He stared down at her, his normally stoic gaze now filled with relief, and weariness. " Saeka." He said.

" Oh, Sesshomaru!" Saeka cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tightly. " Saeka." He murmured into her hair. " I'm sorry."

" I've missed you so much." Saeka replied. " I want you to come home, now."

" I will." He promised. " You've come so far."

" You won't leave Japan? You said in your letter you would if we went looking for you."

" Saeka, you were the only thing I was able to think about. I'll admit. It was a very foolish decision to leave."

She sighed and closed her eyes, barely able to contain her excitement at having found him once more. After so long, they had finally been reunited. And she could hardly wait to tell him about her secret.

" Sesshomaru." She said quietly. He set her down and watched her. " Yes?"

" Before you left, I had something I needed to tell you. This is one reason I was so desperate to find you. I wanted you to be with me."

" What is it?"

She smiled at him. " I'm going to have a baby."

His eyes went wide and his blinked several times, an unusual reaction coming from him. " What? How long?"

" Before you left. It's been showing rapid signs and could happen very shortly." She said.

" Saeka. If I'd known, I would never have left." He said. She clasped his hand in her own. " I know." Was her only response.

It was decided that Saaya would remain with the dragons, Naraku with her. She would lead them into the northern mountains and become the alpha female. Sesshomaru was indeed proud of his daughter, though less than thrilled when he learned of her mate. Saaya, now reverted back to her original form, stood with Naraku by her side, staring at her father. " Dad, I love him. I can't just leave him. If I could, he wouldn't be with me now." She explained. Sesshomaru, though not happy about it, said nothing. He glared at Naraku. " I have known nothing but trouble from you. If you so much as harm her, I will not hesitate to kill you." He growled. Naraku looked at Saaya and as Sesshomaru turned to prepare to go, she whispered, " That's his way of giving us his blessing, apparently." He chuckled at this. She turned to her parents sadly. " I'll see you again, mom, dad." She said. She looked at Saeka. " Make sure to send me a message about my new brother or sister." She said glumly. Saeka hugged her daughter and nodded. " Of course." She said quietly. " Crin informed us that InuYasha and the others are returned to their original states. We'll be heading back shortly, accompanied by three escorts."

" That's good. I hope I can do this." Saaya whispered. She was bitterly afraid of this responsibility she'd taken on. Naraku put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. " I'll be with you." He said. She smiled at him and turned to her parents. " Goodbye." She said.

" Bye, Saaya." Saeka called as they were led out of the chamber toward the valley outside. " Be careful!"

" I will!" Saaya called. She disappeared as the door slid in place between them and Saeka and Sesshomaru lost sight of their daughter. Saeka sighed and gripped the neck of her cloak. Sesshomaru put his arm around her. " She'll be all right. She's a grown demon, now." He said. Saeka nodded.

" It seems like yesterday I gave her and Mo their first baths." She said shakily. Sesshomaru faced forward.

" Soon, Saeka." He said, in reference to their new child soon to be born.

Outside the wall, InuYasha, Kagome and the others, though stiff, were both horrified and amazed to learn what had happened. Saeka had also heard a brief account of what Saaya had seen before her transformation. This really impressed them and they all wished they could have been there. But as they started back toward the village, leaving the new dragon clan behind, Saeka felt a dull ache in her abdomen. She put her hand on her stomach reflexively. It wouldn't be long now.

A/N: I've finished the whole book now. This is the last book and there are no sequels planned for it. I have yet another fanfic I will post once this series is done. I am seriously regretting ending this series, since it's gotten my name known on the site and people give my work a chance now. To think it's been ten whole books since The Healer. Do any of you remember that? It's been so long. I posted it back in February and it's May now. Time sure flies huh? You're all gonna hate me for what I do. I'm not so sure even Kinkatia will forgive me for this one. I think her name is now Hatchilover. She's a friend from school and she knows what's going to happen. I don't think she'd forgiven me yet.


	13. Survivor

Survivor

Koga and Ayame could see the group as they began to depart, and Koga was infinitely surprised that Saaya and Naraku weren't with them.

" What now?" Ayame asked. He looked at her.

" We have no business here." He said. " Let's go…see Kigo."

Ayame squealed and threw her arms around him. Meanwhile, Kisho's jaw dropped. " No business here? What? No way!! Remember? You said you'd get the Tetsuaiga!"

" Kisho, we've put up with you long enough. You're on your own from here on out. If you still want revenge on Saeka, you're a real fool. So long, kid."

With that, they took off so fast, Kisho had no hope of catching up.

" You traitors!" he yelled after them. He turned to the group with a bitter expression.

" Saeka, I give up. You're too slippery."

With that, he turned and started off after the wolves.

That was the last time he was ever seen.

The group was able to return to the village quickly thanks to their dragon escorts. Saeka was now doubled over in pain, though she assured them that this was good. Sesshomaru was deeply concerned about her, internally raging at himself for leaving her like this.

" Saeka, we'll be there soon." He assured her. Her wings were out, for she had tried to fly, but had fallen again from the extra weight that wasn't her own. Sesshomaru had summoned his cloud and held her against him, keeping an eye on her while flying. She was gripping his arm so hard she was leaving claw marks and breathing heavily. " Please…hurry." She whispered hoarsely.

By the time they reached the village, Saeka was biting her lip to keep from crying out. One of the village children spotted them and ran to tell Kaede, which saved them the trouble of finding her themselves. Kaede immediately rushed out as fast as she could, and the minute she saw Saeka, she knew what was happening.

" Oh, goodness." She exclaimed. " Come, get her inside. It's almost time." She said. Sesshomaru picked her up carefully and carried her inside Kaede's hut. He set her down at the far end of the wall, as she instructed. Then, without any ado, she attempted to shoo him out. But he refused to budge. As the others hurried in, she looked at them in defeat.

" I won't leave her again." He said quietly. Kaede sighed.

" Well, ye can't be near during the birth itself. 'Tis not proper." She said.

" I will wait here, then." He said, taking a seat, his eyes averted from Saeka's body. He could hear her regulating her breathing. InuYasha sat down a few feet away so that he was facing his brother, but so he couldn't see Saeka. Miroku had agreed to wait outside with Rona and Sakura. Kagome and Sango went over with supplies to help her.

" This isn't an ordinary child." Sango was saying as she sat down beside Saeka, who seemed to be in another world. " She's only a month along. This isn't a regular child."

" But everything seems normal." Kagome said. " I mean, she hasn't suddenly started bleeding or anything, that would mean she lost it."

Saeka gasped in pain and clenched her fists as Kaede covered her with a blanket. She looked at Saeka's hands. " Don't cut thyself." She warned, referring to her claws. Saeka nodded stiffly, her eyes glazed over. She moved her gaze to her mate. Kagome instinctively knew what she needed.

" Sesshomaru." Kagome said. She saw his head lift in recognition of his name.

" Come over here. You can at least sit nearby."

He got to his feet and sat down a little closer to Saeka, just enough to he could see her face. She smiled when she saw him. " I just wanted you to be with me." She said quietly.

" I know." He replied, taking her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut. " Lady Kaede, is it time, yet?"

" Not quite. I will be sure to let ye know." Kaede replied. Saeka moaned and continued to calm her breathing.

After awhile, her contractions became more regular and Kaede said that she should be ready at any moment. Saeka's eyes were half-open as she waited. Kagome and Sango kept near to Kaede, both anxious. InuYasha, now facing the opposite wall, sat perfectly still.

Kaede looked at Saeka. " Get ready now, Saeka." She said gravely. Saeka nodded and drew a breath. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

" Now, Saeka." Kaede said. Saeka bit her lip as she exerted saved strength. She exhaled sharply and drew another breath, pushing as hard as she could.

" Almost, Saeka. One more." Kaede said. Saeka strained again, biting her lip until she tasted blood, though she knew she wasn't bleeding.

" Almost there, Saeka." Kaede said again.

" I thought you said I had only one more!" Saeka grumbled.

" I lied. Come on." Kaede said. Saeka growled to herself and strained once more. The pain was excruciating and she felt her sight blacken for a moment. She gasped a few times and pushed again, feeling the tension ease slowly.

She had almost done it.

" There!" Kaede cried. Everyone jumped as the piercing cries of the infant shattered the stillness of the cabin. Sesshomaru felt Saeka's hold on his hand lessen as she relaxed and he turned around. Kaede was wrapping the squalling child in a blanket Sango had given her. From the sounds and rather pinkish look of it, it seemed perfectly healthy, though about eight months early. It was a tad on the small side. He turned around fully and stared at it.

" What is it?" he asked.

" A little baby boy." Sango replied, drying the baby's face off gently. Her eyes widened. " Oh wow. He's beautiful! His hair is coal black, yet his eyes are the strangest I've ever seen."

The baby had opened his eyes and she was staring at them admirably. " He has one green eye and one gold eye. How weird. Yet he looks like his mama. How's that for awesome?"

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he stared at his son. He'd finally gotten a boy and Saaya had a little brother. Hopefully they got along better than he and InuYasha had.

InuYasha got up and looked at his new little nephew. " Saeka told me she liked the name Kaoru." He said.

" That's a good name." Kagome said. Kaede handed the baby to Sesshomaru. Unlike with Saaya, he didn't freeze up when he took the child.

" I like that name as well." He mumbled. Kaoru opened his eyes and Sesshomaru saw that Sango was right; he had two different eyes. But as he stared at him, he saw something strange. " What?"

" What is it?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru raised a hand to his son's head.

" He has two antennae, like Saeka does. But his are attached to him."

" Woah." InuYasha said. " That's a little-OW!"

He had reached down to the touch one of them and yanked his hand back in pain. " Crap!! Those things have stingers on them!!! No wonder Saeka was in so much pain!" he growled, clutching his hand angrily. Sesshomaru smirked. " Thank you for testing that for me, little brother." He mumbled.

It suddenly occurred to him that Saeka hadn't seen the baby yet. He thought she'd be straining to see it by now. He figured she might be tired so he turned to face her.

Suddenly, he felt his heartbeat quicken and his eyes went horribly wide. He slowly turned and, without looking, handed Kaoru off to Kagome before shuffling over to his mate. He bent down beside her, and the whole room fell still. Sango, Kagome and Kaede all watched, suddenly nervous. Sesshomaru put a hand to Saeka's forehead.

" Saeka?" he asked. No response. He lifted her into a sitting position.

She was terrifyingly limp.

" Saeka?" he said again, his voice wavering, which was unusual. He shook her very gently. " Saeka, answer me."

She said nothing. He put his hand to her heart. He shook his head ever so slightly. " No. No, No. Saeka! Saeka!" he yelled. She remained still in his arms. Sango took a shaky breath and covered her mouth with her hand.

" Oh no." she whispered. Kagome was shaking so hard that Kaede had to snatch Kaoru from her arms before she dropped him, but even the old priestess was trembling. Sesshomaru was bordering more on panic than any of them had ever seen him do before.

" SAEKA!!!" he yelled.

Saeka was dead.

A/N: I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!!! GOMENASAI!!! REALLY!!!! I know I am a horrible rotten person for killing Saeka as she has her first son. I know, I'm a meanie and I don't deserve to publish!!! But I couldn't think of any other way to end the story. Don't worry, there's one more chapter after this one. Just keep reading. The ending will make sense. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!


	14. A New Hope

A New Hope

Saeka had died giving birth to her first son, Kaoru. Of course, Sesshomaru had attempted the Tenseiga and as he had predicted, it had failed him. Three times was far too much. Kaede explained this happens sometimes, where fluid from the birth somehow gets into the artery and is delivered to the heart. This then stops the heart from beating and kills the mother in the process. There was no way to predict it and they only knew from inspection of some victims whose families allowed it.

Kagome and Sango felt horrible and Sakura was devastated to learn of her aunt's death. Kagome was dreading sending a letter to Saaya telling her what had happened, so she decided to put it off for a day. But there was a strict time limit and she knew she had to send it soon, or Saaya would get angry.

As for the baby, Sesshomaru refused to even look at him. When he had lain Saeka's body back on the floor and spotted Kagome holding Kaoru, he'd flown into a rage and attempted to slash the infant to pieces while she was holding it. Only InuYasha slamming into him, sending them both through the wall saved both Kaoru and Kagome from joining Saeka.

For the next few hours, a grave was being dug beside Miharu's. The whole village had loved Saeka and all put their best effort in to give her a wonderful ceremony. Because Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with the baby that had killed Saeka, Kagome was stuck holding him while Sesshomaru hung around near the trees, watching the grave being dug out.

When Saeka's body was brought out, Miroku personally stepped up and started to murmur prayers of salvation for her, for all she'd done in the past nine years. It was now that Sesshomaru finally came down and paused near the grave as they prepared to lower her body in. He hurried over and stopped them for a moment. The villagers backed away slowly as he lifted the cover from her face. Kaede knew he was going to say goodbye, so she made everyone go further away.

Sesshomaru raised her up a bit and stared at her closed eyes. He'd never see the emerald green again. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He felt his heart nearly tear in two as he did this and when he pulled away, he murmured something. " Goodbye, Saeka. I'll always love you."

He laid her back down and replaced the cover over her face carefully. He stood up and moved away so the villagers could continue. He watched as they lowered her into the grave. But they didn't fill it in yet. Kagome handed Kaoru to Sango and stepped forward. She took a shaky breath and opened her mouth.

" _Father once said to me,_

_Many moons ago, a demon hand will defend._

_Mother said one day, there is more that you must know, _

_A mortal hand will sustain. _

_Two hands together, incomplete alone, _

_Balancing union, and the gate will open. _

_Go my children go, go to crimson flames! _

_To save, our children,_

_The lights of memory remain!_"

InuYasha, Sango and Miroku instantly recognized it as The Song of Parting that the half-demon children of Horai Island sang. Sango remembered that Dai had said it was sung at funerals. She now felt touched that Kagome was singing it now. So when the song finished, she started up a new chorus and soon, the whole village had joined in, raising their voices in the song as their way of saying goodbye to Saeka. Sesshomaru just listened and closed his eyes. He knew what the song was. And though he'd never tell anyone, he was glad they had sung it.

The song was sung four times and as it was sung, the grave was slowly filled in until the soil at the top was smoothed down. One of the women stepped forward with a handful of iris flowers. These she placed on top as the song began to die down.

Kagome sniffed silently and took Kaoru back from Sango. As the villagers began to leave sadly, she turned to where Sesshomaru had been. He was moving away toward the lake. Concerned, she followed him. InuYasha followed her, worried she might do something stupid.

Sesshomaru stopped at the lakeshore. The sun was beginning to set and this would be his first night without Saeka, Kagome knew. He was facing the horizon as the half-moon came up.

Kagome slowly approached, holding Kaoru. InuYasha tried to stop her, but was seconds too late.

Sesshomaru didn't move as she came up behind him and set the baby down on the grass next to him. Kaoru was silent.

" Sesshomaru." Kagome said. " I know you're angry and upset about Saeka's death. I'm so sorry it had to happen to you. But my personal advice is not to take it out on Kaoru. I won't tell you what to do. But…." She paused as she stroked Kaoru's hair fondly. " I do hope you make a wise decision."

She got to her feet and backed away from the demon. She made her way back to InuYasha who snatched her and pulled her into the bushes.

" You idiot!" he hissed. " Do you have any idea what you've just done? He'll kill the thing!"

" It's his child, InuYasha. We can't make the choice for him." Kagome whispered. " If Kaoru is to die, then there's nothing we can do." She said remorsefully.

Sesshomaru turned and glared at Kaoru. He almost couldn't stand the sight of the baby. He looked so much like Saeka and that infuriated him for some reason. He growled low in his throat as the infant made a soft noise like a dove and snuggled into the folds of the blanket. Sesshomaru raised his left hand, and his claws sprang out. He held his hand poised over the baby. This child, this, whatever it was, had killed Saeka, the only one he had ever loved as much as he did. She had died bringing this creature into the world. Sesshomaru flexed his claws and raised his hand.

Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes opened and stared up at him curiously. Once again, Sesshomaru found himself fascinated with the strange eye-color. He paused for a moment.

Kaoru cocked his head to the right, making a noise like, " Eh?" as he did. Then, to Sesshomaru's surprise, he lifted both tiny arms up and reached for his hand, smiling broadly and giggling. Sesshomaru blinked and slowly, ever so slowly, lowered his hand until he felt teeny fingers clasp onto only one of his own, examining it carefully.

But as Kaoru inspected his father's hand, one of Sesshomaru's claws brushed against his face. Kaoru started to cry loudly and released his hand, curling into a tight ball. Sesshomaru drew a breath and his eyes softened a little. He reached out and carefully lifted Kaoru into his arms, staring at him curiously. He pulled his claws back into his hand and stroked his son's silky hair. Kaoru continued to wail.

" Shh." Sesshomaru said. " Kaoru, I'm sorry. Shh."

Kaoru gradually stopped crying and started hiccupping occasionally as he snuggled against Sesshomaru, eyes closing wearily. Sesshomaru continued to stroke his hair, watching him carefully. He looked so much like Saeka. It made Sesshomaru want her now more than ever.

He bowed his head.

Not even his son would see him cry.

Kagome sighed with relief when she saw Sesshomaru comfort his son rather than kill him. InuYasha held Kagome against him as she closed her eyes, thankful.

" I'm so glad." She murmured.

" Yeah. Come on. I think we'd better go." He said.

" Why?"

" Sesshomaru doesn't believe tears solve anything." Was all InuYasha had to say. Kagome's mouth formed an 'O' shape and she silently followed him back to the village.

The next day, everyone was reluctant to go about their duties. The wolf tribe had vanished from the area and Sango had sent a message to Saaya, explaining what had happened. She got another one several hours later, written and signed by Naraku. He said in the letter that as soon as she got the message, she had become overwhelmed with sadness and wasn't speaking. The trek to the northern lands was being postponed until further notice, when she was back on her feet. He also mentioned she wasn't feeling the greatest lately, so he'd let them know when they got moving again.

It was close to a week and a half after the funeral that they got another message from Saaya, this one written by Saaya herself. She said that she was sorry to her father about her mother and she wanted to see Kaoru soon:

_I still can't believe she's gone. I will miss her greatly and so will Kaoru when he's old enough to know about her. I know dad is the worst affected by this though. I wish I could be there for him, since Kaoru and I are the only ones left of Saeka. But as we are forced to, life goes on. _

_Our trek is going well. I have made many allies in the north and they will fight with us to reclaim our lands and our heritage. I am gaining power and the ability to transform at will. Although, due to circumstances, I should remain humanoid for the time being, for I am to have a child myself sometime next winter. I know that to dad, I will probably be much too young, but I am fully grown now and responsible enough to handle it. I hope you will visit me beforehand, for I shall require guidance. Naraku says that he will do as much penance as he can to redeem himself for all the misery he inflicted upon all of you and I plan to have him start by helping to raise his child, as is expected. But for now, he is doing a fine job leading alongside me, and he wishes you all well. _

_Come visit anytime. _

_-Saaya_

The letter said a lot about how things were going and Kagome was insanely happy about this now. Sesshomaru responded to the news rather clumsily, but eventually came to terms with the fact that his daughter and his enemy were destined to be together and that he had no choice but to accept the fact that Naraku had changed.

" Wow!" InuYasha exclaimed. " I guess Saaya's grown up now, huh?"

" Yeah." Kagome said. She held Sakura in her lap and watched as the sun was beginning to set. It was almost two weeks since Saeka died.

They both turned as Sesshomaru came up behind them, Kaoru held tightly and disguised by his sleeves.

" Hey, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said. " What's up?"

" I came to bid you farewell." He said. They both jumped. " What?" Kagome exclaimed. " You're leaving?"

" Yes. I am going to the north. I will join the trek of the Dragon Clan and stay with Saaya. I'm going to take Kaoru with me."

" Oh." Kagome said. " When?"

" Very soon." He replied. " I wish to thank you all, for everything you've done. Though I wish Saeka could come, I must leave her behind." He said quietly. He looked down at his son in his arms.

" But, Sesshomaru, won't he be vulnerable?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shot her a look. " Do you really think I'm so irresponsible as to put my son in harm's way? He will be protected." He said. Kagome smiled. " I'm sure he will be." She said. Sesshomaru shifted him in his arms. " I also thought of something." He said. " Do you remember Saeka's sword, Kassenah?"

They both nodded. " Yeah," Said InuYasha. " We remember it."

" I realized I could use it to find Saeka in the netherworld. I may still see her again." Sesshomaru said quietly. " She may want to see our son." Sesshomaru started to turn. " Tell Kaede where I am going." He said. Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru was suddenly surrounded in the bright sphere and took off into the sky, heading north. InuYasha and Kagome watched him until they couldn't see him anymore. Kagome sighed and leaned against InuYasha. He put his arm around her and stared out over the land.

" Kagome." He said.

" Hmm?"

" What'cha thinking about?"

Kagome hummed and smiled. " The future."

A/N: Thank you all for reading. See, even in a tragedy, there can still be a happy ending. I beg your forgiveness for killing Saeka. I won't be writing a sequel to this story, though I easily could, seeing how Saaya will have a child herself, Sesshomaru can use Kassenah the sword and Kaoru still has a long life coming. I'm a little tired of writing this story, if you don't mind. I mean, I've written ten books. That's more than I've written in a long time. I would also like to thank everyone who stuck by me throughout this whole thing. They are, Kinkatia, Silentmoondemon, Seiko no Neko, Serenityrain, Shadowdragon2005, Arizonabay, Alanna-sama, Hatchilover, and whoever else read it. This is also dedicated in the memory of my good friend Phil who passed away during the completion of this particular book and to one of my favorite authors on this site, elle6778 who wrote A Simple Legacy and inspired the improvement of my own writing skills (her Simple Legacy isn't so simple anymore, hehe). I HIGHLY recommend her work. I'm going to start a new fanfic after this called THE FIRST LEGACY. If anyone is interested in reading about the life of Izayoi, feel free to check it out. Ciao everyone!!


End file.
